The Kiss of the Mandrake
by Social-flutterby
Summary: [Complete] Draco is failing Herbology and needs a tutor...Where Hermione and Neville have said NO will Ginny say Yes...R&R DMGW RWOC HPHG
1. The attack followed by the question

A/N : This is my first Fanfic ^_^ *Yay for me* I only posted it because my friends thought I should ( Quote: The world needs to know : end quote) So here you are world read review have fun ^_^!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics I do however own the T-shirt I'm wearing , it is blue. I do not own TWW (teen witch weekly) either Cassandra Claire or JKR owns it not to sure which *hhmm *. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! Wait I also own Mr. Fluffykins. Now on with the story!!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter 1~ The attack followed by the question!  
  
Draco stomped through the Malfoy Gardens. He hated it outside but according to his father- 'The best way to pass Herbology is to spend more time out doors.'  
  
* Yeah right * The 17-yr old thought as he dodged a puddle near by.* All he wants is more time with Bellatrix *  
  
Draco had known for 2 years that his father had been cheating on his mother but he was being paid greatly for his silence. So he kept his mouth shut.  
Just the he got an idea Draco removed his wand for his pocket and apparated to Blaise's room – where she was lying on her bed reading TWW she looked up when she heard a faint * pop *. She jumped off of the bed and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Draco darling, what's wrong your all wet?" she said running her fingers through his damp hair as he pulled off his cloak and threw it nonchalantly to the ground.  
  
"Nothing's wrong I just needed to get out of the house"  
  
"So?... Why did you come here?" she asked quite confused.  
  
"Because you're my girlfriend and I didn't think I needed a reason"  
  
"You don't" she reassured him quickly "You don't, I was just wondering"  
  
"Well don't" he replied flatly. Draco pulled her closer to him. "Now kiss me" He lowered his lips to hers but she lay a finger on his.  
  
"Say please"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth "...please"  
  
"That's better" Blaise tip-toed and kissed her boyfriend. He lifted her almost immediately and took her over to the bed. Where he had to clear away a mountain of stuffed animals.  
  
"Be careful with Mr. Fluffykins... He's had a bad day" Blaise pouted. "Really" Draco mumbled.  
  
He chucked the stuffed cat over his shoulder and went back to kissing Blaise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs her open bathroom billowing behind her. She ran into the Kitchen her face about as red as her hair.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded. Huffing slightly at her mothers shocked face.  
  
"Where is who dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her distressed daughter.  
  
"RON... THAT RAT!!" she folded her arms across her now developed chest.  
  
"In the garden dear... WHAT DID HE DO NOW?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her dauter back as she headed for the door.  
  
"HE CUT IT!"  
  
"CUT WHAT?"  
  
"... MY HAIR!!"  
  
Ginny stormed into the garden in her Weird Sisters night shirt and she really didn't care who saw. He had cut it and he had to pay. Ginny had been growing her hair all summer and it had reached her butt.  
Then she got in a fight with Ron yesterday and when she woke up she found her ponytail on the floor and her hair again reached her shoulders. * He would pay* she thought evilly as she made her way across the garden.  
She found Ron sitting in a patch of sun with Harry they were of course talking about Quidditch. Ginny walked up to them and they turned at the sound of her foot steps.  
  
"Ron Weasley you bastard!" she yelled  
  
Ron got up raising his hands defensively. "What did I do?" he asked the fuming 16-yr old female.  
  
"You bastard you cut my hair" she shoved her brother who stumbled.  
  
"I did not cut you're hair" "yes you did" "no I didn't" "you did" "did not" "did too" "not" "too' "not" "too" "Children, Children please some of us are trying to relax"  
Both Weasleys looked down at their dark haired companion. Harry was lying with his shirt off on the grass. He had one arm slung over his eyes to block out the sun. Ginny had long gotten over her crush on Harry he was like her brother, she wished he and Hermione the best of luck.  
  
Both Ron and Ginny stopped arguing and began snickering. "Harry are you aware your being attacked?" Harry looked at the red haired female "by ants" she finished. Harry looked down to find trains of black ants crawling up his legs. He jumped up and began to dace about trying to get then off.  
Ron and Ginny were practically rolling in laughter. So much so Ginny had forgotten about her hair... for now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked down Diagon Alley. * Now where is he?* he thought * ah- ha* He had spotted him. Draco walked silently towards his prey or he might run.  
  
"Neville, how are you?" Draco said cheerfully.  
  
"AAAHHH, get away from me" Neville jumped back and almost knocked over some passers-by.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"  
  
"A friend, no... you, Hell Yes" Neville began to walk away.  
  
"Well what about a job offer?" Draco asked Neville's retreating back. He stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Keep talking Malfoy"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "Tutor me in Herbology"  
  
"Say please"  
  
* What is wrong with these people and that word*. He gritted his teeth "... please"  
  
Neville considered his proposal for a moment "No" he said flatly. He turned around and carry on walking .  
  
"I'll pay you"  
  
"I don't need your money Malfoy" Neville walked off and disappeared into the crowd leaving Draco stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked out of 'Deverish and Bangs' with a bag full of junk. The twins had sent their new P.A on another useless errand. As she checked the bag she walked into something solid.  
  
"Oh sorry I-"  
  
"NO it was m-"  
  
Ginny looked into the face of the person she had just walked into but the sun was in her eyes. She took the pre-offered hand and got up. She dusted off her shirt and pulled her skirt from around her thighs. She picked up the bag and looked at the person she had just walked into.  
  
"Sor- Malfoy!"  
  
"Weasley"  
  
Draco eyed the 16-year old the had just walked into him. She was a head shorter than he and had definitely 'grown' over the summer. Draco noticed her new found shape especially since her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. Ginny Weasley ...was HOT!  
  
"What the hell are you staring at Malfoy?"  
  
"Weasley... um your good at Herbology right?"  
  
"Yes, Why?" she asked eying the Malfoy with suspicion.  
  
"I would like you to tutor me?"  
  
Ginny began laughing so hard people stared "You're kidding me right?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"No" he replied curtly.  
  
She calmed down "Why don't you ask Hermione or Neville?"  
  
"I did they said no" he said crossing his arms over his chest feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"What about your girlfriend... Blade?"  
  
"It's Blaise and she's no better than I am"  
  
"Whatever Malfoy... if I say yes what's in it for me?"  
  
"You get to spend more time with your dream guy" He said flashing a smile that Lockheart would envy.  
  
"So Orlando Bloom will be at these sessions?" she replied with a straight face.  
  
He dropped his smile "You get paid 50 galleons a lesson"  
  
Ginny considered the offer. She could use the money but then she'd have to spend time with Malfoy which might not be such a bad thing he had gotten awfully cute over the summer.  
  
"I'll think about it, Malfoy"  
  
"I kind of need an answer"  
  
"Oh well... poor you" She patted his cheek and walked off. She could feel his eye's on her and found herself adding an extra sway in her step. Draco watched her go or at least her ass. Damn did she grow up!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
So that's it for the first chapter tell me what you think. The next Chapter should be up next week. It's 'A ride on the Train' C ya ! ^_^ 


	2. Sliding Doors Moo

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Sleeping-Lisa17 Thanx for permission to use the silent howler The_Spoilt_Trio thanks you as well. Um... I was told to write in more detail by several people, so I'll try that. Thanx anyway for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics. I do however own my pretty clay orange bag. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2: Sliding Doors (Moo)  
  
~ *~*~*~  
  
Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione hastily walked on to platform 9 ¾ and were greeted by the scarlet steam engine, which was tooting away. They rushed on and stowed their things. Then came back off one by one to kiss Mrs. Weasley goodbye.  
Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to the prefects compartment (Harry and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl) So Ginny was left alone, she sat reading TWW for around half an hour when the compartment door slid open.  
Ginny looked up to see Neville beaming at her as he sat down.  
  
"Hey Nev."  
  
"Hey Gin. What's up?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing... you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
"I didn't see you over the summer like I usually do where were you?"  
  
"Around, I was working for Fred and George all summer running useless errands so I didn't really see anyone"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Ginny wasn't really in the mood for an inquiry from Neville about bumping into Draco and what her answer should be since she didn't even know. They sat and talked about The Cannons latest Quidditch match, The Weird Sisters Scandal as well as The new Gringotts security system.  
They talked for around an hour. The lunch Trolley came and went and they were settling back in to comfortable conversation when the compartment door slid open again and Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Malfoy, Get Out!"  
  
"Temper, Temper, Longbottom or I shall have to put you in detention"  
  
"Draco stop, what do you want?" Ginny asked wearily.  
  
"An answer" He said simply.  
  
"To what exactly?" She turned to face him. He looked really hot in his school robes. Ginny tucked an imaginary fly away hair behind her ear a nervous habit of hers.  
  
"Will you tutor me?"  
  
"Oh that I told you I'll think about it... just don't rush me"  
  
"Fine, fine just...hurry up ok?"  
  
"Whatever" Ginny replied with a wave of her hand. Draco turned and left the compartment Ginny returned her attention to her TWW, when Neville chimed in.  
  
'What was that?" he asked.  
  
"What was what?" Gin. Replied.  
  
"THAT, with Malfoy!" He said pointing at the seat which Draco had just occupied.  
  
"Oh that-"  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open for the third time but Ginny didn't mind she REALLY wasn't in the mood to discuss Draco with Neville. Ron. Harry and Hermione entered taking seats.  
  
"What was that all about... we just saw Malfoy leave" She asked taking a seat next to Harry who put his arm around her.  
  
"It was nothing... What is wrong with you people?"  
  
"Oh yeah it concerns Malfoy and it's nothing...I'm sure" He said sarcastically taking a seat next to Neville leaving Ginny next to the two lovebirds.  
  
"Ron shut it, I haven't forgotten about my hair"  
  
"I didn't do it"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES'  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Ron I think you did"  
  
"Shut it Harry"  
  
Ginny laughed to her self as she left the compartment with Harry and Ron bickering. She had them wrapped around her little finger. She walked down the corridor and into another compartment where she spent the rest of the trip with Luna and Linda (her best friend).  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short but they needed to get to Hogwarts some how? Anyway to make up for the shortness of this chapter I'm loading Chapter three today as well also because I got let out of school and 11o'clock because it's teacher's day here in Jamaica.  
  
So on we go! 


	3. Thoughts? Tinkle Tinkle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics. I do ever own a this really cute pair of shoes I also own Booboo teddy. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter3: Thoughts?  
  
Draco had been at school a month, a whole month without reply from the littlest Weasley. He was getting the strangest feeling the female Weasley was avoiding him which was odd as no girl had ever avoided him before usually he was avoiding them which is why he got Blaise in the first place no they thought he was taken they left him alone... for like a week but they did bother him less in public.  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table trying to attract the 16-year olds eye he tried this at at least every meal but she usually either hed her back to him or Blaise was yapping in his ear about another stupid stuffed animal.  
  
"- and Booboo teddy had his eighth birthday yesterday"  
  
"Blaise, Shut it! Would you?"  
  
"Oh somebody's in a snippy mood... What is with you lately? You keep on staring at that weasel"  
  
"Nothing Blaise darling you wouldn't get it" Draco looked over Blaise's shoulder and saw something flash on Pansy's hand "Blaise honey, look Pansy has a shiny new ring"  
  
"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh"  
  
Blaise turned her attention to Pansy's fingers. Draco's eyes seemingly wondered back over to the Gryffindor table where a small read head had her back to him. Then the red- head got up and left the great hall alone. Draco saw his chance and excused himself from his fellow Slythrins.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny had a Potions test to study for so excused herself from her friends and left the Great Hall. She had gotten Halfway up the entrance hall stairs when she heard someone call her name... sort of?  
  
"Weasel!" She stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"What?... ferret!" She turned to face Draco which proved to be a mistake. His Blonde hair was no longer gelled back but fell loosely in his face. His face and 'body' seemed to have matured over the summer and Ginny was just noticing... SHIT HE WAS HOT!  
  
"I would like an answer"  
  
"To what?" She just loved to push his buttons.  
  
"Herbology Tutoring?"  
  
"OH that... hhhmm... Sure why not?"  
  
"That's it"  
  
"Well what did you expect a parade"  
  
"Why did you take so long?" Ginny stepped down to the step right above where he was. So they were face to face. She leaned toward him centimeters away from his face. She saw the words 'what the hell?' flash across his facr but he held his own. At the moment the words 'what am I doing?' flashed into her mind but unlike him she didn't let it show.  
  
"because Malfoy I love to see you squirm" Her open lips brushed his mouth. Her tongue escaped her lips and licked his lips.  
  
"Monday, 6 o'clock greenhouse three, I'll get permission" She spoke softly against his lips. Then she turned on her heels, her hair lightly hit his cheek. She jogged back up the stairs her short pleated skirt bouncing behind her. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to him.  
  
"Bye, Draco" She disappeared behind a tapestry.  
  
Draco stood there his mouth still slightly open and very dry. As the tapestry snapped shut Draco snapped out of it and licked his lips he could taste her. He descended the stairs to the dungeons where his private room awaited him. His mind reeling... WHAT WAS SHE PLAYING AT?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Look another day another short Chapter. Oh well at least we're getting somewhere the next chapter is their first lesson and the introduction of Ginny's reading book 'Jeans Aflame' So R&R. 


	4. Lesson 1

A/n: Hello!!!!!... You'll never believe what I just found out did you know that if you don't specify you can only get reviews from people who have logged in see I didn't know that until I was giving myself a bio and saw it well I was shocked! So I changed so now I can get reviews from anybody. Anywho on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics. I do however own these pretty sheets one pair has clouds on it and another is purple and purple is my all time favourite colour!!! BTW Jeans Aflame is in fact borrowed from Cassandra Claire and I thank her from Me Nix and Aisha!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Lesson 1 {Quack!}  
  
Ginny cleared a space on the floor for her to sit. Draco was late and her legs had begun to hurt from standing. So she sat on the floor of greenhouse 3 and opened the novel she had been reading 'Jeans Aflame'.  
She had reached the part when the Hero, Christophe, was ravishing the Heroine, Elizabeth.  
  
_Christophe walked onto the balcony and saw her. He walked over ever so silently he slipped her hands around her waist; she started slightly and turned to face him. "Christophe" She breathed. "Elizabeth" She replied with a smile.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. Embracing her long lost lover. "Christophe I thought I had lost you" She said. Tears rolling down her milky white cheeks. Christophe stroked her head and hushed the crying maiden. "You can never lose me," He said sweetly.  
Elizabeth looked into Chrstophe's deep blue eyes. He smiled at her she gave him a small smile back. He slowly lowered his head to hers and devoured her lips. Elizabeth slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hands down her back and over her ass and pulled her off the ground the layers of material fell away allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.  
  
_At this Ginny began to play with her shirt. And moaned softly at the motions here hand made over the fabric of her shirt.  
  
_He licked her lips asking entrance and she gladly gave it to him. His tongue probed her mouth memorizing every glorious inch. She slid her hands over his chest she found the beginning of the button and ripped off the shirt. She sent butterfly kisses down his neck and over his chest. She slid the rest of the shirt off of him and he began a trail of kisses down her swan like neck. He undid the tight buttons of her bodice; the kisses now fell on her collarbone. He sat her on the stone railing of the balcony. He slipped the bodice off of her and cast it unceremoniously to the ground. He lowered his mouth to her creamy white breast and suckled it, licked it and suckled it again until it resembled a pebble.  
  
_Ginny was so lost in her book she didn't hear Draco enter. He walked over to her as silent as a cat. He quietly knelt behind her and kissed her neck. He moved his lips to her ear.  
  
"Need a hand?" He whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
Ginny jumped up from the floor gasping for air as if she had been drowning, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
"Which one sneak in... or kiss you?"  
  
"Both" She replied quite coldly. There was a silence in which Ginny eyed Draco with a scowl she figured being angry would cover up her embarrassment. Finally after 10 minutes of angry silence she spoke. "So what exactly do you need help with? Remembering names and uses or potting and caring?"  
  
"Yes" He replied  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"All of them" Draco said taking a seat on the floor. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. When he sat down on the floor Ginny noticed the bulge in his pants tighten against the fabric of the jeans. She bit her lip.  
She shook herself Pull yourself together girl he's a guy... a really really hot guy... but a guy none the less  
  
"So basically you're telling me in a Garden... your useless?"  
  
"Basically" Draco shrugged  
  
Ginny shook her head "This is going to be hard" she mumbled She clapped her hands together "Let's Begin!"  
  
Ginny had decided to start off with Potting and Caring since it was easy and she really wanted to get Malfoy dirty. (Don't we all sighs) 15 mins. Later-   
  
"NO!, Draco I said a sprinkling of soil not a heap, too much soil can kill the Mandrake!" Ginny said clearing soil off of the suffocating Mandrake.  
  
"Ooppss"  
  
"Draco I've told you this at least 10 times today, why aren't you listening?"  
  
"Sorry, I got distracted" He mumbled  
  
"By what a shiny pile of dirt?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Draco turned to face the youngest Weasley. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail but some of it still fell in her face. She had also tied her rather large Chudley Cannons T-Shirt into a mid-riff top as the green houses grew hotter at night and this was taking longer than she expected.  
  
"You" he mumbled  
  
"What?" Ginny replied quite confused.  
  
"You're distracting me," He said slightly louder this time.  
  
"Me? How? I'm your teacher"  
  
"You're one Damn Sexy teacher, I mean look at you" He said indicating to the girl in front of him.  
  
"Yes me Draco, a Weasley, Ginny Weasley like always... I haven't changed"  
  
"Oh yes you have" He was now staring at the floor.  
  
"No, no I haven't"  
  
Ginny was beginning to feel self-conscious now usually she would have enjoyed making Draco Malfoy squirm but under the circumstances he seemed to be doing it in reverse.  
  
"Yes... you have" Draco replied he had begun to watch the young Weasley. She was playing with the hem of her jeans shorts with one hand and biting the nails of the other. Draco stepped closer to her and took both of her hands in his. She looked into his blue-gray eyes and he lowered his head to hers.  
  
Their lips touched and Ginny didn't reject Draco as deep down she wanted him too. She removed her hands from his to around his neck pulling him into a more passionate kiss. Draco placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Ginny ran her fingers through his silkened hair. Draco ran a hand down her thigh and lifted her leg on to his hip. At the same time slightly lifting her off the ground and placing her on the counter where they had been potting. She slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscles then ran her nails down them. She worked his shirt over his head and threw her arms back around his neck their kiss again deepened as Draco licked her lips and she slightly opened her mouth allowing him entrance. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it away over there heads. Draco ran his hand over her flat stomach feeling the warm skin under his fingers then suddenly feeling cold steel. He broke their kiss and noticed the small metal ring in her bellybutton he hadn't noticed before. He looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently  
  
"Nothing" He kissed her navel piercing "it's sexy on you"  
  
She smiled at his compliment and brought his lips back to hers this time her tongue entered his warm mouth. Their moment of passion lasted until they were interrupted by the sound of Ginny's name.  
  
"GINNY! Where are you?" Ginny broke away from Draco.  
  
"Shit! It's Ron"  
  
She unhitched her leg from Draco's hip, as she scanned the greenhouse for her T-shirt. She located it on top of some empty pots, just as she put it on she turned around to find Draco just beginning to put on his shirt. Ginny walked back over to him and gave him a Kiss.  
  
"Next week, same time, same place"  
  
"It's a date" He said with one of his trademarked smirks.  
  
Ginny jogged to the greenhouse door pulling her hair back into one as Draco had pulled it out during their passion filled snog session. She reached the door when Draco said something.  
  
"Wait"  
  
She turned "What?" she could here Ron outside and getting closer.  
  
"What's Ginny short for?"  
  
She smiled "Virginia" she winked at him and was gone.  
  
The night breeze hit Ginny's flushed skin. "Ginny, What were you doing your all red?"  
  
"Nothing the greenhouses get hot at night"  
  
Ron eyed his sister suspiciously. "Come on let's go it's after curfew"  
  
"Alright" She said super cheerfully.  
  
Ginny and her brother began to walk towards the castle away from the greenhouses. Then they heard a door open and close behind them Ron spun around immediately, Ginny had a much slower reaction time.  
  
"Malfoy, What were you doing in there?"  
  
"None of your business, Weasley"  
  
"It's my business when it concerns my sister"  
  
Draco had stopped walking as Ron had pretty much blocked his way. He had the most bored expression on his face. "then why don't you ask her?"  
  
"I will, Ginny, What's going on here?"  
  
Ginny turned to Draco "Should I tell him?"  
  
Draco shrugged "It's your choice really"  
  
Ginny turned to her brother "Ronald, Ronald my dear Ronald" Ron's eyes grew wide as his sister spoke "Well Ron you see... I'm tutoring Draco in herbology"  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?"  
  
"Tu-tor-ing, you know when a student teaches another student"  
  
"I know what tutoring is, why are you doing it with Malfoy?"  
  
"because he asked me"  
  
"But- he's Malfoy"  
  
"Well, Weasley's I'd love to stay and chat but it's cold and I don't have a jacket"  
  
Ginny watched Draco give a fake smile to her brother but Ron didn't seem to notice. He was still in awe over his sister doing such a thing.  
Draco walked pass Ginny and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't forget our date... _Virginia_" He stressed the Virgin part of her name.  
  
Ginny smiled and gave a brief nod and Draco left but not before pinching Ginny's butt.  
  
NOW wasn't that a fun chapter!!! Well I enjoyed writing it and yet there is still more to come. Next Chap. Another lesson, a new potion and a shocking revelation!  
  
Need something to read in the mean time: Read The French Fantasies I: The Beginning By TheSpoiltTrio as I am a member of the trio you should like the story.  
  
Again Thanks to Cassandra Claire and Sleeping-Lisa for the items if you would like to see how we used them you have to read the story.  
  
Also thanks to Gryfforin... for the support !!!!!!  
  
LOVE THE FLUTTERBY!!!!!!! 


	5. Confusion?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I loved them except one which was a bad review for an idiot who obviously doesn't know how to read by the fact the they were cussing about me 'stealing' from Cassandra Claire when I said at the beginning and the end that 'Jeans Aflame was inspired by Cassandra Claire and I did have permission to use it. But no Matter it was my first and only bad review and I have loads more good ones so on with the show.  
Oh BTW, I do not like the quantity of reviews for my other story (a collaboration with my friends Nix and Aisha) and we have decided if there isn't any more response I will not post chapter 6 until after exams and I don't know when after exams I'll have the time as I'm going to England to visit my Father. SOO I suggest that yall R&R... The French Fantasies I: The Beginning By TheSpoiltTrio if you want the next chapter. Which has the first Quidditch Match in it. LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics. I do how ever own the scrunchee in my hair. It's a cute blue one. Also I don't actually own Pigtrickle it belongs to my friend Shauna-lee. ON WITH THE STORY!!! .

!!!!!!!

Chapter 5 Confusion???  
  
"But Malfoy, Harry, Malfoy... How could she?"  
  
It had been a week since Ron had found out about the Draco and Ginny tutoring sessions and he was still ranting.  
  
"Harry... Harry answer me!" Harry stopped kissing Hermione and turned to his best friend.  
  
"Ron it's been a week you are officially obsessing, STOP... He's obviously not that bad or Ginny wouldn't teach him"  
  
"He could be tricking her"  
  
"Ron get over it ok?... They are not going to stop and besides it seems to be helping ... Padma told me that last week was the only Herbology class Draco didn't kill a plant" Hermione added.  
  
Just then Ginny came down the stairs from the girls dorm rooms, books in hand as she headed for the portrait hole. She was going to spend her free time actually studying.  
  
"OI! Where do you think your going?"  
  
Ginny froze in her tracks gritting her teeth. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without Ron investigating it. She slowly turned to face her brother.  
  
"You know what Ron that's it" She said through gritted teeth "Fine, I'm going to see Draco for a quick shag session, then I'll run my fine self over to Theodore Nott and see if he wants a piece of this and maybe I'll just 'accidentally' find myself in a broom closet with every male Slytherin and some of the females"  
  
Ron looked shocked and worried, which greatly offended Ginny. She turned on her heels and stormed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Ron... Ron she was joking" Hermione said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Sh-Sh-She better be" he said weak.

Ginny stomped all the way to the library her true destination. She couldn't believe Ron would think that of her. He was so infuriating. She stormed into the library and went straight to her favorite table, in the back. She slumped over her potions book and contemplated, sneaking up behind Ron with 'Hogwarts; A History' and thwacking him with it, but she liked the book too much to do that to it.  
She sat in silence for a few minutes and then pulled out 'Jeans Aflame' and begun to read.  
  
Christophe walked down the dark halls of Professor Blackfire's dark castle. He could hear Elizabeth's faint whimpers a few meters ahead he hurried his footsteps and came to a large cell and in the corner was a whimpering bundle of cloth. There crouched Elizabeth's blood stained body. The baby thought Christophe as he pulled out his wand.  
  
Someone covered Ginny's eyes so she had no idea what happened to Elizabeth's baby.  
  
"Why do you read that?" Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
"It's what girls read to _entertain _themselves when nothing is happening in life"  
  
"Well I could _entertain _you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Draco leaned in and kissed her.  
  
What am I doing?, I'm flirting with Draco Malfoy... I'm kissing Draco Malfoy Ginny had to admit she enjoyed the sneaking around and the kissing... of course but this was Malfoy the boy she'd spent 16 years of her 16 year long life hating and then now because of a kiss she was going to lose herself, she couldn't, shewouldn't, she had to gain some control.  
  
"Draco stop" she broke their kiss.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"But I have class with you in-"  
  
"2 hrs" Ginny finished his sentence.  
  
"And your point is?" This was Draco way of avoiding conversations he would lose or in this case had lost. Ginny had done this to him many times over the years of arguing so she was use to it.  
  
"I have to... go now that's my point"  
  
She got up and picked up her books, she began to walk away and then stopped.  
  
"Draco bring your Herbology text book and some parchment"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your lesson, of course" She walked around the book shelves and into Blaise.  
  
"Watch it, Weasel"  
  
"Bite me, Blaine"  
  
"My name is Blaise"  
  
"And your point is?" Ginny walked past Blaise who shoved her causing all her books to fall.  
  
"Watch where you're going? I mean really who ever heard of a blind weasel"  
  
Ginny growled in the back of her throat and bent down to pick up her books. As Draco walked around the shelf of books.  
  
"Draco darling, where have you been, I've looked every where"  
  
"Well I think, and this is just a shot in the dark, but I think I was in the library"  
  
Ginny contained her laughter.  
  
"Well DUH!.. I mean obviously... come on I have a glorious afternoon planned"  
  
"That's great but I have class in 2 hrs"  
  
"What class, schools over?"  
  
At this point Ginny had gotten off the floor and was standing behind Blaise watching Draco.  
  
"I'm being tutored in Herbology"  
  
"Really? And might I ask by whom'  
  
At this Ginny was frantically shaking her head behind Blaise, Draco saw her.  
  
"No"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, who is tutoring me is none of your concern, so let's go"  
  
"Fine" Blaise said grumpily. She turn and took Draco's unoffered arm.  
  
"Move weasel!"  
  
Ginny stepped to the side, but this didn't stop Blaise pushing her out of the way. Ginny watched them go.

Ginny walked into Greenhouse Three at 6:01pm. Only to hear.  
  
"You're Late"  
  
Ginny checked her watch. "Whatever" she mumbled. She walked over to Draco and handed him a sheet of parchment with 50 questions on it.  
  
"Read chapters 5&6, then answer this"  
  
Draco took the Parchment "Fine... wait these are questions off a N.E.W.T exam'  
  
"I'm sure you have a point?"  
  
"I highly doubt I'm even ready for N.E.W.T level work"  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded "Draco are you even aware of the fact your doing N.E.W.Ts this year"  
  
"Is there a point to this argument"  
  
"You know what yes there is a point!" Ginny's voice steadily raising "Draco you are one of the smartest boys in this school" He smiled "Even though that information is hidden for the world behind your giant ego" His smile dropped "I'm starting to wonder if your aware you don't even need me? You just hate Herbology so you refuse to apply yourself"  
  
Draco considered her little speech and nodded. Ginny waved her wand and a desk complete with chair appeared.  
  
"Begin" She said simply.  
  
Draco sat down, opened his textbook and began to read. Ginny once again made herself comfortable on the floor. She liked sitting on the floor. She thought it was comfortable. She removed her potions textbook from her bag to read. Why do I even bother... I hate potions, I mean making them is great but the theory stuff sucks Ginny shook her head and pulled out 'Jeans Aflame'.  
  
Draco checked his watch. He had been working for 2 hours and had reached the last question. His eyes wandered over to Ginny, who was reading on the floor. That's weird, she can produce a chair out of thin air and yet she chooses the floor   
Ginny bit her bottom lip. Draco laughed himself he could tell she had reached a sexual part in the book she always got nervous. His mind began to wander and images of him and Ginny together started to flood his mind. Him with her... Him on top of her... Him inside her.  
  
Draco shook himself. Pull yourself together she's a Weasley! You have to get over this... this lustful infatuation... this relationship can go no further than teacher and student (Kinky raises eyebrows).  
  
Draco answered the last question and got up.  
  
"Finished?" Ginny asked looking up from her book.  
  
"Uh- huh" Draco replied avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Ok"  
  
She got up and walked over to the desk. She piled up the papers and put them in her bag.  
  
"You're not marking them now?"  
  
"Um... no I don't have time I have a potions test to study for"  
  
"Which potion?" Why did he ask he didn't care... did he?  
  
"Pig... pig something"  
  
"Pigtrickle"  
  
"That's it"  
  
"Oh well that's an easy one"  
  
"Sure it is" she said sarcastically "I don't even know what it does" She turned to leave.  
  
"It preserves different meats, it's kind of useless but that's what it does"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I did it last year and besides potions is my best subject"  
  
"That I didn't know"  
  
"There's a lot you don't know" Ginny watched the blonde play with a Mandrake leaf. He was no idiot.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Weasley don't act like you _suddenly _care ok... I'm sure you were just leaving" He mumbled.  
  
Ginny was taken aback by the boy's harsh tones "Fine then... See you next week, Malfoy"  
  
Draco mumbled something as Ginny left. She didn't know what had suddenly gotten into him and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

WOW I finished another chapter! Even though it's not that hard as I was writing the story in a book before putting it on the net so basically I'm just rewriting and tweaking. But the internet version is cooler MUCH cooler.  
  
So R&R this as well as The French Fantasies I: The Beginning By TheSpoiltTiro... that is if you want Chapter 6 : The G vs S Quidditch Match and Ginny's potions test and there are threats and OMG it's so cool so review TheSpoiltTrio if you want it.  
  
LOVE THE FLUTTERBY!!!!! (there are underscores inbetween the spoilt and trio but fan fic 

.net isn't showing them or my scene breaks so i apologize SORRY!!)


	6. The Quidditch Match

A/n: Hello sorry I haven't updated in awhile exams and all but the good news is PoA is out today YAY! But it's not out here in Jamaica until Wednesday (June 9th) but my friends and I have plans to see it. ON WITH THE STORY!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics I do however own an organizer and I passing grade in F/n.  
  
.............................  
  
Chapter 6- The Quidditch Match.  
  
It was Friday and Ginny was in Potions failing the test.  
  
What the hell do I do with a Bezore? ... Wait is it even in this potion

Ginny was freaked and the fact of the matter was she needed potions to become a healer, or else she would drop it. She had passed O.W.L level potions with ease but for some reason she couldn't concentrate on school anymore.  
  
Damn Malfoy, why couldn't he hate me like he use to? ... Shit! 

Ginny had knocked over a vial of ink on to the floor.  
  
"Miss. Weasley, if you would refrain from destroying my floors I would much appreciate it" Snape said coldly looking up from his papers.  
  
"Sorry, Sir" Ginny said quietly.  
  
She ducked under her desk and began to clean up the mess. The bell rang and in a scraping chairs everyone left. Linda, Ginny's best friend, offered to wait but Ginny told her to go as they had lunch now so she wouldn't be missing anything. Linda shrugged flicked a honey coloured streak over her shoulder and left.  
  
She, Ginny, was under the desk when Snape left the class ever so abruptly. She was alone in the potions lab. Just then the door opened and a pair of well-polished shoes walked in, they turned as if looking for someone, then they stopped facing Snape's desk.  
  
"Where the fuck is he? He asked to see me and then he disappears" the voice cursed.  
  
Ginny quickly got off of her hands and Knees quietly. Trying and hoping the person wouldn't see her. She piled up her books silently and turned to leave.  
  
"Weasley! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Leaving" She said coldly.  
  
"Where's Snape?" Draco asked ignoring Ginny's harsh tones.  
  
"Not here obviously, he left a few minutes ago" She turned to leave.  
  
"Have I done something to offend you in someway"  
  
"Hhhhmmm, Snap at me, mock me, make a total and utter fool of me then when I ask you what's wrong tell me I'm too stupid to comprehend and that I'm a fake... No Malfoy you've done nothing to offend... have a nice weekend see you Monday at 6 sharp, don't be late"  
  
She left closing the door with a loud snap and unknown to Draco tears in her eyes.  
  
Pull yourself together Gin, you've known Malfoy was a Jackass since he was 12 what makes him any different now – 5 yrs – besides that  
  
Ginny really needed to stop talking to herself. She wiped her eyes and headed for the Greathall.

.......................  
  
It was Saturday. The first Quidditch Match was upon them. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.  
  
Three quarters of the Greathall were decked out in Red and Gold. The other quarter was in Green and Silver. Out of the whole school there were only Four people not eating. Harry, Ron and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table getting alternate pats on the back from well-wishers and passers by.  
  
"Come on Harry eat something" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't take that toast out of my face you WILL lose your hand"  
  
"Fine" Hermione put the toast back down on her plate.  
  
Ron was drinking a cup of tea but hardly any made it to his mouth as his hands were shaking sadistically. Ginny had hair in her face and her hands covering her eyes. Someone tapped her on the back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gin, you ok?"  
  
"Dean do the words. NOT in the mood mean any thing to you"  
  
Dean walked off mumbling something about 'P.M.S'  
  
Ginny laughed to herself Dean you have no idea She let her fall on to the table.  
  
Draco was across the Greathall rolling a grape along his plate with Blaise avidly talking in the background.  
  
"- and Pansy said that Theodore said that Crabbe said that I liked the pink ones which is so not true 'cause I liked the baby pink ones'  
  
Draco began to rub his temples "Blaise" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes"  
  
He put a finger on her lips "ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Blaise nodded and put a spoonful of cornflakes in mouth.  
  
Draco saw the seven Gryffindors simultaneously get up and leave, Ginny included. The Great Hall broke out into applause. Harry looking nervous but determined, Ron was shaking for head to toe and Ginny looked distracted. She scanned the Great Hall and Brown locked with Grey.  
  
Ginny quickly looked away and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, as they left. She walked over to Dean as they walked over the green lawns.  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry about back there I wasn't feeling well"  
  
"Aah, think nothing of it... I actually had something to ask you" Dean stopped walking.  
  
"What?" she stopped too. The rest of the team hadn't noticed the missing chasers.  
  
"Well... um... do you want to go to the Halloween? With me?"  
  
Ginny was taken aback "Um... well"  
  
"It's ok you don't have to answer now"  
  
"Thanks, I'll tell you by the end of today"  
  
"Ok" She and Dean jogged to catch up with the team. They changed and waited for Harry to talk. .............................  
  
Draco's team reached their changing room about 5 minutes after Harry's team had reached theirs. Draco had seen Ginny and Dean having their little conversation.  
  
I wonder what that was about  
  
Draco shook himself.

No I don't, I don't care

...............................  
  
The majority of the crowd cheered as the Gryffindors walked on to the field. Even some of the Slytherin girls cheered (mainly for Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus) but at least they cheered.  
  
There was tremendous applause as the Slytherin team made their way onto the field. It wasn't as loud as the Gryffindors' but it was something. Draco raised his hand and waved at his house and the applause grew. Then he brought down his hand in a swift slicing motion across his neck and there was silence.  
  
"Showoff" Harry commented so only his team could hear. They nodded in agreement.  
  
Madam Hooch stepped on to the field carrying the crate of balls. She placed it on the ground at the feet of both captains and kicked it open. The bludgers flew out, followed by the snitch that made a lap around each seekers head and then flew away.  
  
"Captains, Shake hands" Madam Hooch announced.  
  
Harry and Draco stepped up and shook hands briefly. The less contact the better, they both thought. Both walked back to their teams.  
  
"Mount your Brooms"  
  
14 legs swung over their brooms.  
  
"On my whistle, 2, 3..."  
  
The shrill cry of the whistle rang through the stadium. The school cheered as the rose into the air. Madam Hooch threw Quaffle in the air. Ginny caught it and streaked to the Slytherin goals. She was almost unseated by a bludger sent by Crabbe but it didn't stop her. She rocketed towards the Slytherin goals and threw the Quaffle through the center hoop. The crowd went wild.  
  
Harry and Draco were above the action searching for the snitch but Draco seemed distracted.  
  
"Malfoy, why do you keep staring at Ginny?"  
  
"None of your business, Potter"  
  
"Ginny is like my sister of course it's my business"  
  
"Bite me Potter"  
  
Just then Goyle sent another bludger towards Ginny who had control of the Quaffle again. It hit her, causing her to let it go. Blaise swooped under her for it but Dean caught it and sped off.  
Draco dived to Goyle and Harry went to assist Ginny.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Fine" She tried to rotate her arm but it hurt "FUCK!"  
  
"Come here" Harry flew right up to her and took both hands off of his broom. This was something Harry made sure this was something his whole team could do. He took Ginny's shoulder and upper arm in his hands. She braced herself for pain. Harry Snapped her shoulder back into place. Ginny screamed and cursed fluently.  
  
"Sorry but I had to do it manually"  
  
"It's... ok' She breathed through the pain.  
  
"Hold the broom with your hurt arm catch with the other one, the game will be over soon" he gave a cocky smile.  
  
"Not if you don't get back up there" He gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and flew off. Ginny got back to the game.

.................................  
  
Draco flew to Goyle with such a big smile, Goyle thought he was in for the praises of a lifetime but when Draco reached him the smile dropped an dhe spoke in a low growl.  
  
"If you send one more bludger to her I'll hurt you"  
  
"But- but" Goyle was flabbergasted.  
  
"I'll- Hurt- you"  
  
"But"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
Draco flew off leaving a very confused Goyle quite scared.

...........................  
  
It was 20 minutes into the game no sign of the snitch and Ginny's arms were on fire. The right was causing her so much pain, and the left... well with one bum arm she could still manage to keep up the score. With Dean and Seamus' help of course.  
  
Finally, The snitch, the audience was on the edge as Harry and Draco went into a 60-foot dive. The score was Gryffindor 60, Slytherin 70 as Blaise had just scored against Ron.  
  
There was a shrill blow of Madam Hooch's whistle but the stands were silent, both boys had hit the ground hard but neither had moved. The teams had landed and where crowding around their captains, whom still hadn't moved and just lay there eyes open.  
  
Ginny found out there was a lot of pain involved in getting off a broom. There was a cough from one of the captains as the teachers made their way to the students. Draco groaned, rolled over and got up. He looked down at Harry.  
  
"Get up Potter it's not that bad'  
  
Harry coughed even though it came out more as a laugh. He raised his right hand and opened it revealing the snitch fluttering away. The school burst into a fit of grand applause mixed with laughter. McGonagall broke through the crowd of hugs to lead Harry to the infirmary. She had just sent Ginny over to wait by Draco who was sitting on a levitated stretcher while Madam Hooch checked for serious injury.  
  
"Hey" She said trying to be nice, she sat down.  
  
"Hey" He replied not looking at her. Madam Hooch placed a hand on Draco's ribcage and pushed down.  
  
"Shit!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Well you seem to have a few broken ribs, nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix, after a good nights rest and you Miss. Weasley felt the need to play with a disconnected shoulder and went and splintered it. So you'll have to spend the night with Poppy too."  
  
Harry made his way over to the stretchers and immediately lay down on one the adrenaline had faded and now he was in pain.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy please follow suit and lie down, Miss. Weasley should I call up a stretcher for you"  
  
"No I can walk"  
  
"I insis-"  
  
"NO- I can walk"  
  
Ginny wasn't in the mood to be treated like a handicap. She got off of the stretcher so Draco could lie down and began walking.

...............................  
  
After being checked, bandaged and criticized by Madam Pomfrey. The 3 Quiddtich players were left alone. Ginny had been forced to lie down against her will. Harry was asleep in the bed next to her and Draco was across from her.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"My name?"  
  
"What exactly did I do?"  
  
she sighed "Draco, you have done nothing"  
  
"Then what was all that in the potions lab?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Riight, I'm sure it was" he said sacrcastically.  
  
"You should be... oh and I'm canceling class on Monday"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That is none of your business"  
  
"Well I have a right to know why I'll be stuck with Blaise"  
  
"Don't you like... I mean isn't she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Well yeah she's a girl and she's my... well she's a girl"  
  
"Oh" Ginny rolled to the right "Shit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just rolled on my arm"  
  
"Oh hush, I still deserve an answer to my question"  
  
"And what question was that?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"Why are you canceling on Monday?"  
  
"Oh that I have to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione... topickupadressfortheball"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Pick- up- a- dress- for – the- ball"  
  
"Really who are you going with?"  
  
"Dean"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dean Thomas"  
  
"The Chaser?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well goodnight Draco" Ginny was feeling quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Night Ginny"

.............................  
  
HI,  
  
Read 'The French Fantasies I: The Beginning' BY The-Spoilt-Trio (all this time I've been telling you underscore when it' s dash oops ) thanks EVERYONE who reviewed all your names are in my Hotmail but I can't remember them now but you know who you are.  
  
I'll up Date soon so R&R read the story above it's really kool and here's some advice:  
  
' To resist is to piss in the wind,  
  
anyone who does will end up smelling' Incubus  
  
Kisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOVE THE FLUTTERBY!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Halloween Ball

A/n: Hi, now why I make y'all feel special is beyond me but I didn't dance today so I have free time so this is what I do. I hurt my toe. Now I KNOW y'all have been reading the story I told you about because it's kool and you love me right?... please keep in mind I am part of the trio so I do know if you've been reading. ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related items. I am however going to England this summer to visit my Father. I do not own Fiona's Fashions Nix does.

.............................  
  
Chapter 7- The Halloween Ball.  
  
Hermione sat in Fiona's Fashions with several shopping bags at her feet. She and Ginny had been at it all afternoon. She had gotten a permission pass for her and Ginny from Dumbledore.  
  
"Ginny, come on you have 5 dresses to choose from let's go, I'm hungry"  
  
"Hermione, last dress, I think this is it"  
  
Ginny pulled back the curtain and stepped out. The dress was made to be worn with heels so at the moment it trailed the ground, as Ginny was barefoot. It was Dark green velvet and it was held up with strap connecting around the back of Ginny's neck and the 'V' in the front came down to her navel. The dress had no back and a thigh length on the right side garlanded with Rhine-stone roses down the slit.  
  
"Wow Gin, it's great but don't you think it's a bit much for Dean?"  
  
Ginny was eyeing herself in the mirror "Who?"  
  
"Dean... your date?"  
  
"Oh him... right... maybe I'll raise the 'V' a little"  
  
"Thank you 'cause Ron would have a fit and I would be blamed"  
  
Ginny laughed and the two girls paid and left.  
  
"Ginny, where did you get the money to afford all this?"  
  
"Tutoring Malfoy"  
  
"You've only given him like... 2 lessons"  
  
"At 50 galleons a lesson" Ginny smirked.  
  
"50!" Hermione was dumbfounded.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I should have taken the job when he offered" Ginny and Hermione laughed. ...............................  
  
It was the night of the Halloween Ball (Happy Birthday Nix, She's born on Halloween) and Draco was stuck with Blaise. He was in the common room waiting with Theodore who was going with Pansy.  
  
"Draco" He heard someone called from behind him. He turned to face Blaise.  
  
She was in a floor length midnight blue silk gown it was strapless. The bodice was like a second skin and was encrusted with Sapphire Crystals. Draco got up and walked over to her and for once actually offered her his arm.  
  
"Shall we?" She smiled and nodded.

........................  
  
Ginny let out her hair for the occasion and the fiery curls hung loosely over her shoulder. Hermione and Harry were walking in front of her and Ron and Lavender were behind her, while she walked down the entrance hall stairs with Dean. Hermione had helped her raise the 'V' but it was still quite low.  
  
"Dean, could you please watch where your going and not at my chest?"  
  
"Sorry" Dean averted his eyes.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, which was decorated with the usual live bats, floating candles and pumpkins. The first to fourth years had been to bed after the feast. So that the fifth to seventh years could have their privacy.  
  
The dance had been underway for two hours. Dean and Ginny had danced and mingled. Ginny was now bored and Dean was ardently talking at her.  
  
"... So then we were trapped in the cave and thought 'Shit we're gonna die' but the rescue team showed up and we were fine" Dean said swaying to the music.  
  
"Yeah hilarious" Ginny replied obviously not listening. She was still there because Dean had a very firm grip on her waist.  
  
Her eyes wondered over the dance floor until she found who she was looking for. He was across the floor leaning against a wall... watching her. She gave him a smile, as he raised a Butterbeer bottle to his lips. When he lowered it, he smiled back, then nodded towards the door. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Um... Dean if it's alright with you I'd like to call it a night"  
  
"Sure do you want me to walk you-"  
  
"NO! ... I mean no it's okay I'm Yawn tired... yeah tired... I think I'll call it a night"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye" Ginny let Dean kiss her on the cheek and left.

.......................  
  
Draco waited for Ginny by the front door. When she came se tapped him on back.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey... here it's cold" He handed her a cloak. She took it and followed him outside.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem"  
  
He rested the empty Butterbeer bottle on the front steps and walked off with Ginny falling into step with him.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Well, I'm doing much better in Herbology"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Yeah, that little speech about me being the smartest guy you know helped "  
  
"Draco... I said one of the smartest"  
  
"Name one guy you know that's smarter than me'  
  
"Um... well" He was second in his year, after Hermione.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Fine- Hold on" She stopped walking and held Draco's shoulder to steady herself. She removed her shoes and continued walking. When she noticed she was the only one doing so she turned and looked at Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know you're outside right?"  
  
"Yes, and I also know wearing 4-inch heels for 2 hrs is hell"  
  
"Point made"  
  
They made their way down to the lake and sat on an overly large rock. They talked about nothing of importance and Ginny found out many interesting things.  
  
"Ok, so that's the Big Dipper and that's the Little Dipper" Ginny said pointing at the sky.  
  
"No, that's Polaris... That's the little dipper" Draco adjusted her hand to the left.  
  
"OH I see it now"  
  
Draco laughed to himself.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I'm teaching you, I mean you know all this and I can't even remember if the Pig potion takes Bezore or Mugwort"  
  
"Bezore" Draco said simply.  
  
"Shit, I got that one wrong," They both laughed.  
  
"Draco I have a question"  
  
"No I did not star in this years indie film 'looking under the Train'"  
  
"Good to know but not my question"  
  
"Ok then shoot"  
  
"Our last lesson, what wouldn't I understand?"  
  
Draco sighed, "Ginny let it go It's to do with me and my father"  
  
"Tell Me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked"  
  
"Then will you answer one of my questions?"  
  
"... Yes"  
  
"Deal" They shook on it.  
  
Draco sighed again and looked up at the stars "Simply, My father's a prick who is not only cheating on my mum with some Death Eater whore but wants me to grow up and be just like him"  
  
"What does your mother think about that?"  
  
"She hates it she doesn't want me to be a Death Eater but there's not much she can do about it"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I... I want to escape it all go to Acapulco or Jamaica and just forget... Hell if could I would but I can't my father would literally Murder my mum if I left that's the only reason I stay"  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears all this time her and her friends thought he had the perfect life but he didn't hell his life was worse than hers I mean they might not have a lot of money but at least she knew she had LOTS of people who cared. Draco only had his mum and the way things sounded she wouldn't be around for long.  
  
Draco lay down on the rock and closed his eyes. Ginny silently slid off of the rock and stepped into the cold shallow waters of the lake. She opened the slit over her thigh and gathered all the extra material into a bundle; she managed to keep it up as she waded in. Draco heard splashes and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny?" He sat up and looked for her.  
  
"I'm right here Draco" He looked to his right and there she was calf deep in water.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing" She said innocently.  
  
"Then why are you standing in the lake?"  
  
She shrugged "It intrigued me"  
  
"The lake?" She nodded.  
  
She walked back towards the shore when the water reached her ankles she stopped and smiled evilly. She kicked the cold lake water at Draco who had been watching her. She started laughing, as Draco removed his shoes and socks and slid off the rock. He too had developed an evil smile.  
  
"No, Draco don't this is velvet, you shouldn't get it wet"  
  
"Well you should have thought about that before splashing me, Weaslette" He kicked some water at her and soaked what little clothing she had on. They began splashing around in the lake like two yr olds in a paddling pool.  
  
"Ok Time out!" Draco shouted into the waves coming at him, they subsided. Draco walked to Ginny and held out his hand.  
  
"You are a worthy opponent"  
  
Ginny took it "thank you"  
  
Draco smiled evilly "Worthy but not that smart" He pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist. He hoisted her into the air. Ginny began to scream as Draco threw her into the lake. Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny resurfaced with a scowl on her face, which in turn made Draco laugh harder.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, YOU ARE HORRIBLE" She treaded water.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" Draco calmed down.  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"No really Gin, I'm sorry" There was at least 5 min. of silence in which Ginny treaded water and Draco watched.  
  
"Are you talking to me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on Gin... okay what cal I do to make it up to you?"  
  
Ginny thought "Jump In"  
  
"I'll do anything... but that it's freezing in there"  
  
"Come on you threw me in now jump in"  
  
"No"  
  
"It's either the lake or the astronomy tower"  
  
"Ok fine"  
  
Draco removed his shirt and dived into the water. When he resurfaced he looked around for Ginny but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he was dragged beneath the surface of the water. He tried to swim away but couldn't. By the time he resurfaced Ginny was laughing her head off.  
  
"And yet I'm the stupid one" she said merrily. Draco began to swim towards her  
  
"Fine, we're even... Are you happy now?"  
  
"Very"  
  
Ginny lay back in the water and began to float her leg bare up to her thighs as her slit was open and in the water. Draco watched the floating girl and couldn't help himself. He silently swam over to her. He ran a hand up her leg she shivered slightly but didn't lose her balance. He placed a hand on the small of her back and ran his hand over her stomach.  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Ssshh"  
  
Ginny got a second shiver but in a good way this one made her feel as if she was floating on air instead of in water. Draco's hand mover from the back of her neck to the small of her back and the other brushed her cheek. She turned to face him and he kissed her. Ginny could no longer float. So she began treading. Draco brought her closer to him and their legs locked. She slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth. They had been sinking for a while now and finally broke their kiss to swim back to the surface.  
  
Ginny broke the surface before Draco. He came up a couple of seconds after. She smiled at him, he returned it and she began swimming to the shore. When she reached the shore she heard Draco splashes behind her stop. She turned to face him and he was watching her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head "Nothing"  
  
He walked out of the lake and looked at Ginny. She was shivering and her bottom lip was turning a light shade of blue. Her teeth were chattering. Draco picked up his cloak and draped it around her. He rubbed her shoulders to generate some heat. He then lowered his head to hers and placed a deep passionate kiss on her lips. This made Ginny flush. He stepped back.  
  
"Better?"  
  
She smiled "Much... I can't stay in this it's wet and weighing me down," she indicated to her dress.  
  
"Oh right" Draco picked up his shirt and handed it to her "Here"  
  
She took it "Thanks"  
  
He watched her for a while.  
  
"Draco turn around"  
  
He smiled and turned slowly. Knowing him, Ginny had to change fast. She slipped the neck strap over her head and the top of her dress fell to her waist. She put on the shirt and buttoned it up. Now either she was really short or he was really tall as the shirt reached her knees. Seeing that the shirt reached way further than expected. Ginny removed the rest of her dress and carried it.  
  
"You can turn around now"  
  
Draco turned and his eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked flipping her damp locks behind her.  
  
"You look like..." he trailed off.  
  
"I look like what?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, which in turn hiked the shirt further up her thigh.  
  
"Like... like... like we've done something... we haven't"  
  
Ginny let her hands fall to her side and shrugged.  
  
"You don't care?"  
  
"Was I suppose too?"  
  
"Well... yeah"  
  
"People will think what they want weather it's true or not... so why worry?"  
  
Draco considered this for a while and then realized the little Weasley had a point.  
  
Ginny walked over to him and took his hand. (she's softening him). Then smiled at him.  
  
"Come on... I'm freezing"  
  
He laughed and they walked back to school. They were in the entrance Hall and could here all the noise from the Great Hall.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" He kissed her.  
  
"See you on Monday?" Ginny said.  
  
"Sooner" Draco replied in a husky voice.  
  
Ginny thought. Then gave Draco VERY specific directions.  
  
"- But that's an empty corridor"  
  
"Meet me at 6" Ginny said ignoring his last comment.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
She gave Draco another quick kiss and was off up the stairs to the tower. As the Great Hall doors opened and Blaise came out saying something about something.

.......................  
  
HI,  
  
Read 'The French Fantasies I: The Beginning' By The-Spoilt-Trio. I am in fact part of the Trio, I'm Ana. The rest of the Trio is Nix (Phoenix) and Aisha.  
  
Thanks for all the GREAT reviews...  
  
Now someone asked for more emotion from Draco in the last Chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't fit it in this Chapter or the last one because I was writing close to midnight with a backache. Plus this chapter was already written. Technically the whole story's written but I do take and add suggestions anyway.  
  
Kisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
LOVE THE FLUTTERBY!!!!!!!!!


	8. A room is required

Dear my loyal readers,  
  
I'm back.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related Items... I do however own these Three new skirts I got in England and I saw Gringotts Bank while I was there.  
  
These are thoughts & ( ) is me talking to you.

=?=?=?=?=?=?=?=?=?=?  
  
Chapter 8 – A room is required.  
  
A very talented Ginny Weasley had expertly avoided everybody (except her roommates) for the day claiming she didn't feel well. She was now sitting silently on her bed reading 'Jeans Re-entered' when she heard her room door open and close, assuming it was one of her roommates Ginny didn't look up but when the person stopped at the foot of her bed didn't say anything and look like they intended to move, she looked up.  
  
"Hey Dean... What's up?" (Dean in the girl's dorm the mind reels how he got up there)  
  
"Nothing" He was watching her intently, he seemed quite angry about something and on that Ginny didn't want to piss him off anymore so she kept silent.  
  
"You know I saw the most interesting thing yesterday after you left... you know to go to bed because you were so tired and all"  
  
"Really what?" Ginny asked not getting Dean's point but getting increasingly more nervous all the same.  
  
"Well about an hour after you left I got bored and went to check if you were alright-"  
  
"Why?" Ginny interrupted her nervousness spreading but none of it showing.  
  
"You know, I don't even know anymore, all I remember is opening the door and seeing Draco Malfoy's lips on yours and you didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight to get him off"  
  
Ginny gasped. She slid off her bed and approached Dean slowly. "Dean I can explain"  
  
"NO! Don't explain anything to me Virginia!" He spat her name "I'm just one of the people that cared for you, defended you on many occasions from Malfoy and there you are making us all look like fools... me, Harry, your brother"  
  
"No dean let me explain" Ginny went to touch Dean's shoulder but he beat her hand away in disgust.  
  
"Don't touch me you sick WHORE!" At that Dean raised his hand, bringing down swiftly across Ginny's face.  
  
He had hit her with such force that it didn't hurt it stung like a bitch but didn't really hurt but that could have been caused by the anger now flowing through Ginny her red hair seemed to be on fire. She had never ever been hit in her life. And she was no longer sad she no longer wanted to explain calmly to Dean she wanted him dead.  
  
"How dare you" she began in a low growl "come in here to my room accuse me of such a thing and then hit me" her voice steadily growing in volume.  
  
"Ginny I saw-"  
  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU SAW OR WHAT YOU THINK YOU SAW DEAN... IT'S MY LIFE AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WITH WHOMEVER I WANT... NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM"  
  
"DON'T YOU-"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Dean spun on his heels and left. As the door slammed shut pain flooded back to Ginny's red-hot cheek. Ginny stood silently in her room breathing deeply and cold salty tears ran down her cheeks cooling them slightly.  
She walked over to her bedside table and picked her small and mirror. She had to go to the bathroom and fix her face before meeting Draco.  
  
Ginny walked down into the common room after brushing her hair into her face in an attempt to cover her cheek as well as the fact she was crying. She had almost reached the portrait hole when Ron stopped her.  
  
"Hey Gin. Haven't seen you all day"  
  
"Yeah I was in my room lot's of work to do" she looked at the floor not daring to glance at Ron but her efforts proved futile.  
  
"Gin, are you ok? What happened why are you crying?"  
  
"Nothing Ron I'm fine"  
  
Ron knew when his sister cried it was never nothing "No your not alright tell me want happened"  
  
"Ron don't" she was getting angrier he was blocking her only exit and she really wanted to leave"  
  
"Look Gin I have a right to know"  
  
That was the straw that broke the Camels back "You have a right? Do you? YOU have a right? Well then Ronald since you have 'a right' to know everything. Dean just hit me"  
  
"What?" Ron stared in disbelief at his little sister.  
  
"DEAN FUCKING THOMAS JUST HIT ME!"  
  
The common room was silent, Ron was silent. His face showing no emotion except his shaking head. He turned around and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Ron burst through the door.  
  
"How dare you-"he spoke to dean whom was standing at the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Ron I –"  
  
"Don't talk to me- How dare you touch my sister" Ron cleared the length of the room in three strides. Dean opened his mouth to speak but the words never made it out. Ron raised is fist and it connected squarely with Dean's jaw. Then Dean connected with the ground.  
  
Dean rolled over still trying to explain to Ron what had happened but Ron wouldn't listen every time Dean opened his Mouth to speak Ron would hit him. The taste of iron slowly leaked into Dean's mouth as he tried to fight back but Ron to tall to strong and too angry.  
  
Harry came into the dorm looking for Ron to ask what was wrong with Ginny. When he came in and saw the fight he rushed to help Dean. After painstakingly restraining Ron. Harry spoke.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with everybody today?"  
  
"Harry I" Dean began.  
  
"Shut it Thomas," Ron spat "Harry, that, that, that thing, hit my sister"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He hit Ginny"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Shut it Thomas no one asked you to speak" Harry spat  
  
"She just told me" Harry nodded and at this turned to Dean and without a word Harry replaced Ron and began to Beat Dean.  
  
Ron sat back and doctored his knuckles as Harry hurt Dean, until Seamus and Neville came in and restrained Harry.  
  
"Harry mate what's gotten into you?" Neville asked.  
  
"He hit Ginny"  
  
The other two roommates eyed their bleeding roommate with disgust and helped Harry and Ron to the infirmary for their Minor injuries.  
  
=?=?=?=?=?=?=?=?=?  
  
=Ron turned and walked up the stairs to the Boys dorm=  
  
Ginny watched her brother go and then left the common room. Where she ran into Harry.  
  
"Hey Ginny... What's wrong?"  
  
"Go ask Ron"  
  
She pulled herself from Harry's grasp and ran off. She ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Swollen cheek, red puffy eyes she was a mess.  
  
Ginny checked her watch. 5:55pm. There was no time to do anything before meeting Draco. She fixed her hair back into her face with her fingers.  
  
"That's not gonna work you know"  
  
"Myrtle, go back to your toilet"  
  
"Oh someone's touchy today"  
  
"Myrtle bite me ok... I don't see why you chose to stay I mean nobody wants you here... and Olive Hornby has certainly moved on so why don't you?"  
  
Ginny spun on her heels and left. The door closed and water splashed up against it and seeped under it. Ginny knew she had been mean to Myrtle but she really wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
She needed sleep.  
  
Ginny reached the corridor and saw a blonde-haired boy with his back to her. As she walked into the corridor a door appeared to her right. She rested her hand on the knob and turned it.  
  
"Draco over here"  
  
He turned around to see Ginny disappear into a room. Now he was sure that door had not always been there. Draco followed and found her lying on a bed staring at the ceiling. He closed the door.  
  
"You ok?" She rolled over and got up her hair fell in her face.  
  
"I'm fine, there's just a lot going on" Ginny's throat was dry.  
  
I need something to drink she thought.  
  
Just then a glass of water appeared on the shelf behind Draco's head. Ginny walked over to the shelf and picked up the glass of water. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and lifted the glass to her lips. The moistened her throat and vocal chords.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"What's that?" Draco was looking straight at her cheek.  
  
She took the glass from her lips and her hair fell into her face once more.  
  
"What's what?" she asked innocently.  
  
Draco tucked her hair behind her right ear and touched her cheek. She winced.  
  
"This" he looked at her trying to catch her eye but she would only look at the floor.  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"Nothing... Ginny who did this to you?"  
  
"No-one... I"  
  
"You fell I'm sure... Ginny tell me who did this?" he pleaded.  
  
She didn't need to look at him to know it she could hear it. She mumbled something in response and then looked at the wall to her right.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dean" She said in a meek voice. She had known that Ron would have beaten him and when Harry found out he would have also but Draco would have surely killed him.  
  
"Dean... who's Dean?"  
  
"Dean Thomas" Ginny had just found interest in the ceiling still avoiding Draco's penetrating silver eyes.  
  
"The chaser?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Draco turned to leave but Ginny managed to slip in between him and the door.  
  
"Draco don't hurt him" She rested her hands on his chest to stop him.  
  
"I won't hurt him I'll Kill him"  
  
"No don't"  
  
"Why not? Give me one good reason"  
  
"He saw us" (Good reason)  
  
"What?" Draco was confused.  
  
"He saw us coming in from the lake in the entrance hall"  
  
"Shit" Draco whispered.  
  
He backed away from the door and walked into the middle of the room. Ginny followed.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Draco whispered more to himself than Ginny. He had his back to her.  
  
"You're not going to do anything"  
  
"So I'm just supposed to sit back and let him get away with hitting someone I care about!" he turned to face her.  
  
"You...you care about me?" Ginny was rapt.  
  
"Ginny not now" Draco tried to change the subject "I'm trying to figure out what to do with someone who just hit my girl..." he trailed off.  
  
"You girl... what?"  
  
"Ginny not now" Draco had put his foot in it.

How am I going to get out of this? ... You're not a voice in his head replied in a singsong voice.  
  
I'm a Malfoy of course I am... No you love her... How do you know? ... I'm the author I know everything Draco shook his head

You're a girl aren't you? ... The words Duh-ai come to mind... Fine them Miss. Know it all what do I do now? ... The hokey-pokey... the what? ... Nothing I'll tell you later  
  
"Draco are you feeling ok?"  
  
He shook himself "yeah fine"  
  
"Are you sure you were just dancing?"  
  
"I was what?  
  
"Dancing, the Hokey-pokey" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Damn author" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, I need to lie down"  
  
Draco lay down and stared at the ceiling. Ginny lay on her stomach next to him. Draco was messaging his temples with his fingers.  
  
"Headache?" she asked.  
  
He nodded closing his eyes.  
  
"I can fix that."  
Ginny raised herself to her knees and moved towards Draco. She placed on either side of him and lowered her head to his. She kissed him and automatically Draco moved his hands from his head to her waist. She swung a leg over his hips.  
He licked her lips and gained entry to her mouth. He enjoyed the way her tongue gently messaged his. She ran a hand over his cheek, he did the same and she winced.  
  
"Sorry" He breathed against her lips.  
  
"It's ok," she whispered back.  
  
Draco rolled over, so now he was on top of Ginny. She pulled off his robes and discarded them. She pulled off the T-shirt he was wearing. And he smiled.  
  
"Now this isn't fair"  
  
"And your point is?" She smiled back and pulled off her robes.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Very"  
  
Draco kissed her again. With one hand on her left cheek he slipped the other under her shirt. He left the shirt on not wanting to push her too far. Ginny moaned against his lips. She laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him closer. She ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed that he was holding back, and though it was sweet that was not what she wanted. She would stop him if anything but he wasn't to hold back.  
At this Ginny let go of him and pulled off her shirt.  
  
After about 5 minutes more of roaming hands and Draco finally getting the message. Ginny placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.  
  
"Draco stop"  
  
"What?" He was confused.  
  
"Stop... if I go any further with you tonight I'll regret it" Ginny moved from underneath him and picked up her shirt from the middle of the room.  
  
"Bet you wouldn't regret it if I was saint Potter" Draco mumbled angrily pulling his shirt on over his head. Ginny spun around "Where the hell did that come from? I mean that is old news Harry's like... my brother" She shivered at the thought. "And besides me regretting it has nothing to do with it being you, I'm just... not ready" she finished and pulled on her robe.  
  
Draco crossed the room and held her waist "you seemed pretty ready to me" he joked.  
  
"Draco" she warned.  
  
"Fine I won't rush you" He kissed her.  
  
"Thank you" She checked her watch. "Shit, it's after curfew I have to go"  
  
"Slow down I'm a prefect I'll walk you"  
  
"Sweet but a bad idea after what happened today Ron will be looking out for me"  
  
Draco sighed "Fine, see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
She kissed him again and left.-


	9. The invitation

Boredom has hit me. And I'm lonely.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related items. I do however own a pair of pink pants.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter 9 – The Invitation.  
  
Harry and Hermione ushered the 4th years to the edge of the forest where a little unicorn was waiting. It glowed gold. Hermione removed a piece of parchment from her cloak and began:  
  
"Ok, Hagrid is on holiday with his wife and won't be in 2 weeks"  
  
The 4th years began to cheer and chat it was Harry's turn to speak.  
  
"Shut it! Or you all have detention"  
  
=Silence=  
  
"Thank you Harry, now he has left work, please turn your attention to the unicorn over at the paddock..."  
  
After about 15 minutes Hermione sent the forth years to draw, label and then the girls could pet the unicorn.  
  
"But I want to pet it!"  
  
"Sorry Dennis unicorns don't like boys" Hermione explained.  
  
Dennis pouted.  
  
"It's ok mate I can't touch it either" Harry patted his shoulder. Dennis perked up; he had something in common with Harry Potter. Just then Malfoy walked down the lawn from school.  
  
"Potter! Granger! What do you want?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Malfoy"  
  
"Believe me the pleasure is all yours, Granger"  
  
"Malfoy, why weren't you at the prefects meeting" Harry asked.  
  
"And that was when exactly?"  
  
"Monday at 6"  
  
"I had a prior engagement"  
  
"What?"  
  
"None of your business, Potter"  
  
"Any way" Hermione cut in "Here's your new patrol schedule" she pulled the seal parchment envelope out of her robes and handed it to him.  
  
"Due to... recent events" she looked Harry up and down "patrol schedule's have been changed to avoid confrontation"  
  
Draco understood perfectly. He nodded and left.  
  
The wind blew and Draco pulled his cloak over him. It was mid- November and the weather was cold. Draco looked over his new schedule.  
  
Damn he thought. His new schedule had him patrolling during his best classes. Potions, Astronomy and defense against the dark arts. Draco knew there had to be a reason for the abrupt and unwelcome change.  
He checked his watch. Well I guess I'll find out soon enough He had potions next, meaning he patrolled the Astronomy tower and the Green houses next.  
Draco headed towards the dungeons to give Snape his new schedule.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
Ginny sat in potions gleefully humming to herself today was good. Snape had finally decided to leave her alone; she hadn't gotten in trouble once. Thing were perking up. Just then the dungeon door opened and Draco walked in head held as if he owned the place. He walked over to Snape and handed him a leaf of parchment.  
  
Snape read in through several times and then gave Draco a curt nod. Draco smirked as he turned and left the room. Not before briefly winking at Ginny. Ginny gave a slight smile and he left.  
  
The Bell rang.  
  
"What was that?" Linda whispered at Ginny.  
  
"What was what?" Ginny hissed back as they gathered their books.  
  
"Did Malfoy just wink at you and smile back?"  
  
"What? No" Ginny replied pulling off a very offended look.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Linda I know what I did and I didn't smile at Malfoy I mean... ew"  
  
"Ok I was just checking"  
  
"You need to get your eyes checked"  
  
Linda laughed. They left the classroom only enter a very crowded hallway. They got bumped and pushed every which way, then Ginny fell someone grab her and pull her through the crowd she could see any thing but different body parts being thrown in front of her face. Next thing she knew she was in a dark empty classroom.  
  
She heard the door lock behind her. Then she felt someone's cheat against hers, a pair of lips covered hers in an oh so passionate kiss. His hands slid around her waist, as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Draco" She breathed against his lips.  
  
"Yes" He whispered back.  
  
"Draco stop, I'm late for Transfiguration" She pushed against his chest and he stepped back.  
  
She could barely see the smile on his lips but she knew it was there. She felt her way over to a desk and sat down.  
  
"So what's up? What's so important that you risk getting us caught by dragging me off in public?"  
  
Draco smiled "It's always right to the point with you no small talk"  
  
"Not when I'm late for Transfiguration"  
  
"Ok fine, I got a letter from my father saying he's spending Christmas with Bella and won't be back for the rest of the Holiday, basically he was asking for me to cover for him"  
  
"Ok, that's great for you Christmas without Lucius, Why am I late for transfiguration?"  
  
"Oh right the point, well I want you to spend Christmas with me and my mother"  
  
Ginny was in awe. "Really? But Draco I'm a Weasley remember" She said shaking a piece of hair in his face, even though he couldn't see it"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Oh I don't know only that... maybe... Your mother is a Malfoy and Malfoy's hate Weasley's"  
  
"I don't" He replied.  
  
"Oh you know what I mean"  
  
"Look Gin, my mother is only a Malfoy by marriage truthfully if she could she would leave my father but she can't so she ignores him instead"  
  
"Okay then Mr. I know everything, how am I gonna get there? I can't disapprate I'm only 16 and flooing is out of the question if my parents hear Malfoy anything come out of my mouth I'll be sacrificed"  
  
Draco huffed "So maybe I didn't think this all the way through?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't"  
  
"So" he sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulder "What do we do?"  
  
"Well I could get Linda to help she's pretty good at these dilemmas"  
  
"Bad idea that would involve telling someone about us"  
  
"So? It's Linda she's my Best friend"  
  
"But is she trustworthy?"  
  
"She keeps ALL of my secrets I'd say that's trust"  
  
"Gin, your allergy to watermelon seeds is no secret"  
  
"Hey I only told you that to shut you up, it's not even true"  
  
Draco poked her playfully in the stomach, and she giggled.  
  
"Are you telling me all this time I could have bought you a watermelon and didn't?"  
  
Ginny stopped laughing and blinked. "Why would you buy me watermelon?"  
  
"I wouldn't but it's the principle"  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
That night...  
  
Ron slipped into the empty classroom and locked the door behind him. It was almost curfew. He turned to face her. She was sitting on the teacher's desk her legs delicately crossed as she waited for him. Her face was illuminated by faint candlelight. Her brown hair highlight with her honey blonde streaks.  
  
He walked up her and even in the faint light could make out her lips curling into a smile. His hands found her hips and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and she threw her hands around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. Ron began to pull off her robes revealing a white lace underwear set. He smiled at the thought of her walking through the school basically naked under her robes.  
  
"You like?" She whispered seductively, as she nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
He nodded.  
  
He kissed her. She removed his robes and pulled his over his head. She ran her hands up his chest, as he kissed her neck. His hands moved up from the small of her back to the hook of her bra. He unclasped it and through it aside. He held each breast in hands and went to work nibbling and sucking the right then moving he's mouth to left. She moaned at his touch. Arching her back, when he ran his finger down her spine sending tingles through her body.  
  
He laid her back on the long desk, she slid down his pants and boxers in one go. He slowly removed her panties. She wrapped her legs around his waist begging him to come closer, to enter her, to put an end to her longing. He obliged. She moaned as he entered her and began his gentle thrusts, kissing down her neck. He sped up his rhythm. She arched her back as she neared her peak.  
  
Beads of sweat began to from on his forehead. His thrusts grew hard and fast. Until they both climaxed screaming each others names. Ron collapsed on the young girl's body. He was breathing hard.  
  
"I... love... you" He breathed.  
  
She studied his blue eyes carefully with her hazel ones and then smiled. "I love you too"  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
Who is Ron seeing?  
  
What will Ginny and Draco do?  
  
Review and find out. 


	10. The Plan

1A/N: I don't think I can apologize enough for not up dating even though technically it wasn't my fault. But you see who I love you I should be in bed.

Oh and **Blissfulxsin** and **SilverandSilent** I apologize to you. As you both guessed right as well has seemed to stop sending me my reviews and I don't know how to get them back**. (Help)** cancel that I figured it out. Oh and **BlackMystick** a flutterby is Winnie the poohs way of saying butterfly and my name is the answer to a quiz I took I was a social butterfly so I changed it to Social-flutterby! See isn't learning fun.

Um.. Well no more interruptions Here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't rub it in.

Chapter 10- The Plan

Ginny roamed the Hogwarts Halls looking for Linda, humming happily to herself. She turned into the Transfiguration Department flanked with the statues of Olaf the unseen turning his cat into a harp. As she turned the corner she saw Ron exiting a classroom looking more... unkempt than usual.

"Hey Ron!" She called. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh... aaa... Hey Gin"he replied stressing her name loudly. She could have sworn she heard the door swear. She watched her brother shoot the door nervous glances before becoming extremely bored and extremely uncomfortable.

"Right, have you by any chance seen Linda?" she asked.

"Me! See Linda why would I have seen Linda? I mean what makes you automatically assume that I would know where Linda is? Huh?"

"You know you are really weird... I just meant if you had seen her walking while you made your rounds that's it"

"Oh... uh no"

Ginny shook her head at the fact she had an idiot for a brother. "Look Ron if you see her it's imperative that I speak with her ok?"

"Ok will do" He turned to leave and finish his rounds.

"Oh and Ron" she called after him in an oh so sweet voice.

"Yes gin" he replied turning slowly around.

"If I were you before I go walking the halls... I'd buckle up my pants" She smirked as her brother slowly looked down to find not only his belt still unbuckled but his button was undone and his zip was only half pulled up. He hurriedly fixed himself while Gin silently laughed at his situation. Ron turned to leave again but stopped.

"Gin remember to be back at the in the tower in fifteen minutes it's almost curfew"

"Will do" she watched her brother turn the corner and burst out laughing. She wiped a small tear from her eye as she recalled the look on her brother's face. Her brother was getting some... finally. She turned to return to the tower and began walking down the Transfiguration hall when she heard a door open and close behind her she turned around and found herself face to face with Ron's lover, Her jaw dropped, her mouth hung open.

Harry and Hermione walked across the hall they were on their way to the north tower to check if any students were lurking up there doing God knows what and if there were any well they themselves might stick around to do... God knows what.

They were passing the library and contemplating wether to go in and check when dean came strolling out. As Hermione caught sight of him she immediately pulled out her compact and began to check her face and hair. Harry caught sight of Dean and didn't even blink neither of them wanting to back down and be thought the weaker. Harry's eyes combed over Dean then rested back on his face. They stopped walking.

"Thomas, your shoelace is untied I can't have children in my own house looking so disheveled, you have a detention tomorrow see McGonagall"

Hermione flipped the small mirror closed and both she and Harry simultaneously turned and walked towards the staircase that led to the north tower's spiral staircase. She slipped her hand in to his and smiled.

"I love it when you're mean" She whispered.

Harry smiled. "Wait till we get back to the tower"

Hermione giggled and they made their way up to the north tower to finish their rounds before... retiring for the night.

Ginny gaped at the girl standing in front of her.

"Gin, I can explain" She began.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things"

She shook her head.

"OMG"

"Gin-"

"Linda!"

"Gin I-"

"Linda did you just sleep with my brother?"

"Well..."

"Lin it's a yes or no question and better pray to the Gods you give me the right answer"

"Technically, no"

"And un-technically?"

Linda looked at the ground and nodded slightly. "Yes" she said meekly. Ginny raised her hands and Linda felt the last thing she had expected. Ginny had thrown her hands around the brunette's neck catching her of guard and throwing her completely off balance.

Both girl's tumbled on to the ground, laughing.

"Linda that's so great for you, oh my gosh who cares about that this is so great for me."

"Wow thanks Gin." Linda said sarcastically.

"I know, I try"

The girls laughed again as Ginny loosened her grip on Linda. "Oh my gosh Lin, I can't believe you like... my brother."

"Gin... I don't like your brother" Gin said looking her friend straight in the eye.

"What! What do you mean you don't like him" Linda just looked at her friend as she ranted on. Soon enough she would find Linda's point. "I mean I can't believe you don't like him you're such a hypocrite I mean you tell me you've slept with him and you don't like him. I mean weren't you the one that was always prattling on about being and love and loving the person you sleep with and..." realization finally struck Ginny.

"Oh" she said simply. "Oh!" she said coming into full understanding. "OH! Lin that's so great for you, you love my brother!"

Linda's head shook half in pity half in laughter. "She finally gets it"

"Wait does he know because you know he can be kind of think sometimes and"

"He knows Gin he actually told me first"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh that is so great for but why did you keep it from me?"

"We didn't think you guys would approve and we were afraid to ruin our relationship... wow I'm in a relationship" Linda said the last part mostly to herself.

"Yeah Lin you're in a relationship that you didn't need to keep a secret I think it's great and we are never to forget that that is the important thing... me"

"So modest" Linda muttered.

"I know" They lay in the middle of the hall for a minute before Linda spoke.

"Gin you have no idea how glad I am you said all those things I mean keeping it from you was killing me" Ginny felt I surge of guilt about her own secret relationship. "Really I hated keeping it from you" Another surge. "I mean you have never kept anything from me and we sleep in the same room and I see you every day and just that knowing I have this secret was really hard to cope with" Ginny broke and made a decision.

"Linda I have something to tell you" She blurted out but just as Linda was about to turn her head and reply someone near them cleared their throats.

"You Gryffindors are aware that you're in the hallway," he checked his watch. "After curfew." he finished. A bored expression drawn on his face as he fought the urge to smile at the red head on the ground in front of him. She was laying slightly on top of her friend as they spoke. She had flicked her hair back when he had spoken and it hung slightly messily down her back. She had been growing it back ever since it's losing battle with Ron and a pair of sissors that summer. (She had told him about it at one of their Rendevous)

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. This made it harder for him to resist. "Hey" she said cheerfully. "Speak of the devil"

Both Linda and Draco gave her questioning looks. Both were wondering if she had been going mad.

"Huh?" Linda said from the floor. Ginny sat up Linda followed. Both girls got up and dusted off their crimson house skirts with a Golden 'G' monogrammed into the corner.

"Um ok Lin I really need to talk to you"

"Ok Gin let's go back to the common room and" Ginny began to shake her head.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you out here... um... can we go in here?" It took awhile for them to realize she was talking to both Linda and Draco. Linda watched as Ginny opened the door and ushered them in. She watched the Slytherin king not only listen to a Gryffindor but listen to a Weasley as he walked into the room. Linda followed silently wondering what revelation her friend could possibly have that would involve that certain Slytherin.

Draco sat down on one of the desks Ginny had obviously made a decision about telling Linda which in a way was a good thing because it meant she had also come to a decision about spending Christmas with him. Draco looked up to see Ginny pacing the room while Linda just sat in a chair at another desk her eyes would flick from Ginny to Draco it was obvious she had no idea what was going to happen. Oh the moments before the shit hitteth the fan.

Ginny looked up at Linda. "Lin, you know that I love and I would never do anything to hurt you?"

Linda looked up at Ginny.

"On purpose" Ginny added. "Because that thing with the snakes and your shirt that summer wasn't my idea it was totally Ro- totally not the point the point is I would never ever hurt you on purpose"

"Ok Gin I get it you would never hurt me on purpose but why does he need to be here for you to tell me that?"

"Because this what I have to tell you invovles him"

"How I mean he's a Slytherin and you to don't even talk... so whatever you have to tell me can wait until we reach the common room" Linda got up and tried to usher Ginny out of the room.

"No it can't" Ginny pulled her arm from her friends grasp.

"Yes, it can" Linda reached for her friend but Ginny pulled her hand out of reach.

"No lin it can't listen to me."

"What? What is it Gin what could be so important? I mean it's not like you're dating him or something."

Ginny looked at her best friend and bit her lip.

Linda looked from Ginny to Draco then back to Ginny. "Gin please tell me it's or something?"

Ginny looked up at Linda. "Only if you want me to lie to you."

Linda couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend since they were like 7 was telling her that she was not only going out with a Slytherin but a Malfoy... a Malfoy. Of all the Slytherins Ginny could have had an illicit relationship with she choose the one her brother, Linda's new boyfriend, can't stand above them all.

Linda let out a calming breath. "Let me guess you want me to keep this a secret, right?"

"It would be appreciated"

Linda nodded and laughed slightly. "Of course it would... um Ginny not that I'm not happy for you but ... um why?"

"What?"

"Why? I mean no offense" she said to Draco. "But Ginny of the people why him? And if it had to be him of all the days why this one? I mean do you know what kind of pressure that is? I mean not only do I not like to lie I really don't want to have to Taint a perfectly good _new_ relationship with your brother. I mean Gin do you know who long it took me to get him to _say_ he loved me? A very long time!"

Ginny made her way over to her friend and hugged her. "Look Lin, I know," she began loosening her grip and looking at her friend "and I hate asking you to lie but it's really important to me and if anything happens and you either have to tell Ron or he finds out Blame it on me and I'll set him straight but right now I really need your lovely and cunning mind" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

Linda smiled slightly. "Fine, I don't know, I'll think about it... I guess"

Ginny smiled. She let go of Linda who looked over at Draco. "You hurt her you won't have to worry about her brother I'll find castrate you and then feed it to you... through a straw and if you think I can't or I won't think again" She said with a straight face.

Draco sighed and stood up. "Fair enough but you have to answer a question first"

Linda looked at Ginny and then Draco. "Shoot"

"What do you see in her brother?"

"I could ask Gin the same question about you"

"No you couldn't I'm irresistible and I know it"

Ginny laughed. "Don't forget modest." She put an arm around him.

"Why thank you" he said looking down at her.

Linda watched her best friend smiled up at a guy she had nothing I common with and look the happiest Linda had ever seen her. Linda sighed. "Oh bother, What do you want from me?"

Ginny looked over at her friend smiling, "You'll help"

"Of course did you really expect me to say no, I mean you obviously see... _something_ in him so why not?"

Linda ended up on the ground for e second time. Ginny had hugged her again throwing her off balance.

"So what is the situation?"

Ginny helped her friend sit up on the floor. "Where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?"

"Fine..."Ginny explained everything including the parts Linda either knew or could figure out then finally came to the part about Chriatmas.

"So wait your parents will think your at my house but your really at his house. Did I get that straight?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh ok... do you know how many holes there are in that plan I mean what if-"

"Lin I know it needs work why do you think I brought you into the plan to help and to fix and to impart judgement.'

"Really?"

"No but your gonna do the last one anyway so why not add it?"

"Ok fine I'll work on your little Hudini act but you owe me so big"

"I know'

"I mean huge'

"I Know"

"Ginormas"

"I KNOW!"

Draco ended up walking them back to the tower so that they wouldn't get in trouble and if anyone saw them he could just act like he had already punished them and was escorting them back because if he didn't he might his badge.

Linda waited silently at the portrait hole twiddling her thumbs while Draco and Ginny said goodbye in private.

Ginny broke their kiss and stood back on her flat feet.

"I have to go, Lin's waiting"

"Ok" He whispered kissing her again. His tongue slipped in between her lips his hand still placed firmly around her waist. She let out a small moan as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Draco stop I really need to go"

"Ok fine"

"Bye"

"Bye" she let go of him as she walked over Linda who had already given the password and was holding the door open. Ginny held the door and looked back at Draco she smiled and disappeared inside leaving her Slytherin lover to finish his rounds.

P.s. won't let me separate scenes so my apologes

And here ends another chapter. Next chapter 'Christmas with the Malfoys' a very interesting chapter if I do say so myself and dum dum dum rated- R type happenings so review or you get nothing!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Love the flutterby!


	11. Christmas at the Malfoys

1A/N: Thank you for reviewing those of you who did. Congrats to all who guessed right about Ron's Love affair with Linda. I don't know about you guys but the honey blonde streak was the give away I mean it was so easy. BTW Lynch means to torture and then hang someone.

Anyway here is the next Chappie!

Disclaimer: Oh you know the drill.

(Start Story)

Chapter 11- Christmas with the Malfoys.

Ginny ran down the stairs of the burrow as she turned the last corner Charlie, who was home for Christmas started up the stairs.

"MOVE! I can't stop"

Charlie flattened himself against the wall.

"Thank you, Happy Christmas . . . Thanks for the jacket"

"No problem, Vin"

Ginny shook her head, Charlie had always called her Vin just because everyone else called her Gin. Ginny did seven laps around the living room and then ran into the kitchen.

"Time!" She yelled.

Fred pushed down the button on the large timer they had resting in the middle of the table. As Ginny ran round the room.

"One minute flat" He dictated to George.

"Thanks Michigan, you can stop now"

"No, no I can't" Ginny said completing her fifth lap of the room.

"Oh right that" Fred waved his wand carelessly and Ginny stopped running. She limped over to a chair and sat down at the table.

"Ow, I think I hit a table back there"

"Sorry Gin"

"It's ok" She bent down and undid the crimson laces of the trainers. She placed the cinnamon red shoes on the table.

"Thank you Tennessee" Fred replied placing the shoes in a scarlet box. "These red hot runners will really sell."

If you were wondering Fred and George were thinking about expanding into American and one day while researching the witch count in the different states they came across the fact that Virginia was a State and with that in mind ever since they have been calling Ginny every state except Virginia. They had already conquered 23 of them.

Ginny checked her watch and hopped up. "Well, I'll be off"

"Have fun at Linda's" George called.

"I will" Ginny said hiding the smile on her face.

She walked into the living room and pulled on her shoes as she went. Her mother sat knitting something along the lines of clothing.

"Bye, mum"

"Bye dear... now you're sure you have everything"

"Yes mum it's all gone" Ginny had sent her bags earlier on.

"Ok dear, owl if you need anything'

"I will"

"Thank Mr. And Mrs. Castleton when you get there" Linda had sorted everything out her parents were going on his tour of the Caribbean and she hadn't wanted to go so she told then she would spend Christmas with Ginny and Ginny had told Her mother she was gonna stay with Lin. The up side Linda's parents would be out of range to be in contact so Linda didn't have to worry about them calling the Weasleys to check on her and since Linda would be home if Ginny's parents did check in Linda would be there to intercept the call.

"I will"

"Bye dear" Ginny kissed her mother.

"Bye mum" She shouted goodbye to her brothers upstairs and walked over to the fire place taking a handful of sparkling dust from the flowerpot she threw it into the orange flames which soon burned Slytherin green. She stepped into it's warm embrace and yelled her destination. Then with a whipping torrent of sound she was gone.

(Next Scene)

Linda was lying on her bed painting her nails aquamarine, when there was a rush of sound and Ginny stepped out of her fire place.

"Hey Linda"

"Hey Gin thanks for the necklace"

"No problem thanks for the skirt"

"Any time"

"Remember if they just want to say hello I'm in the shower but if it's an emergency say I'm in the shower and that I'll call them right back then floo me at Draco's ok?"

"K"

Ginny picked up the small lavender box on the mantle again she threw the sparkling dust into the fire.

"Bye Lin."

"Bye Ginny" Linda blew on her nails.

(Next Scene)

Draco sat in the large lavender in his mother's living room. This was his third favourite room in the house, after his room and the kitchen. He turned the page of his Anne Rice novel. He found it quite interesting how close she got to an accurate description of a vampire. The fire across the room roared and he looked up.

"Ginny you're here" He put down his book and walked over to her.

"Hello." She said. She smiled up at him as his hands instinctively snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. She kissed him, slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth. Ginny slid her hands around his neck as he pulled her closer to deepen their kiss when they were interrupted.

"Hem hem"

They broke a part to look at their spectator. "Draco I haven't met your... friend" Narcissa Malfoy spoke a slight smile touching her lips as she watched her son.

"Oh, mother this is Ginny."

Narcissa stepped forward and held out her hand, Ginny took it and with a brief shake and a warm smile both girls let go.

"Ginny... that's a nickname right?"

Ginny nodded.

"Might I asked what it's short for?"

"Virginia" she replied. (A/N I know her name is Ginevra but for a small pun in an earlier chapter her name has not been changed)

"Oh that's such a beautiful name," Narcissa ran her hand along Ginny's cheek "for such a beautiful girl" Ginny blushed slightly. "Do you mind if I call you that in stead."

"No not at all, I actually prefer it"

"You do?" Draco asked slightly surprised.

"Well, yes"

"You never told me that"

"You never asked" Ginny said simply.

Narcissa chuckled slightly at her son's expense. She liked this girl, she truly seemed to like her son. She stood up to him unlike the others.

_she might last_ Narcissa thought to herself.

"Well Virginia, welcome to my home I hope you enjoy your time here. Dinner is at seven I'll see you both then." she turned to Draco. "Ducky, would you be so kind as to show young Virginia to her room. I'll see you both at seven." she said once again before sweeping out of the room.

Ginny suppressed her laughter and turned to her boyfriend."Ducky?"

Draco stood straight faced not looking at Ginny. "Shut up, only she can call me that." he stifled a small smile.

"Oh come on it's so cute" Ginny said slipping her arm around his waist as he led her out of the room.

They came to a large entrance way, where there were two long flights of stairs each had an elaborately decorated banister that led to a long balcony which over looked their current location, it separated into two hallways that led to opposite wing of the house. Draco started up the left staircase and Ginny followed.

"Listen carefully, mu mother and only my mother can call me that... ok?

"Fine... be that way"

Draco smirked. "I will"

Ginny shook her head and continued up the stairs, they took a left and turned down a rather green corridor lined with pictures of past Malfoys strangely enough the pictures... weren't moving. They were ordinary muggle pictures.

"You are in the Cherry wood room" Draco said breaking her concentration.

"Ok... why is it called the cherry wood room?"

Draco smiled "You'll see; oh and it adjoins mine."

Ginny blinked. "What kind of mother lets her sons girlfriend sleep in an adjoining room?"

Draco gave a sly grin. "One who doesn't know" Ginny shook her head.

They walked down another corridor of doors. Ginny noticed plaques announcing the contents of each room they were all slightly..strange. There was the beige room. Mauve room, the pine wood room, the sandal wood room, there was even an Egyptian room... Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to know. They stopped in front of the second to last room in the corridor. Which of course had it's own plaque stating 'The Cherry Wood Room'.

Draco opened the door and led her inside. She gave a small gasp as she entered the room. She defiantly understood why it was called the cherry wood room, the floors, the doors, the wardrobe, the bedframe... everything seemed to made of cherry wood.

"Oh" she said in small awed voice.

"If you don't like it we could always move you into one of the other rooms" Draco spoke from some where behind her as she walked into the cavernous room . With it's high ceilings, elaborate patterns, carvings and it had very large low windows.

"No Draco it's wonderful."

She walked over to the french doors, opened them and stepped out on to the balcony over looking the entire Malfoy estate. She heard a door open and close inside and the again a few minutes later but none of it bothered her much. She stood by the large stone railing, resting her hands on it as she watched the wind sweep the ground. She watched several magical creatures prowl the ground below. Draco soon joined her.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"Your beautiful, my mother was right... don't tell her I said that" Ginny laughed.

She smiled at him, he slid his left hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He dipped his free hand into his robes and pulled out a medium sized box, he handed it to her.

"Happy Christmas" he said.

"Oh Draco" she opened the box gingerly and gave a small gasp at the contents. It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a milky white pearl every two inches or so and in the center there was a pendant in the shape of an raindrop. It swirled purple and blue. Ginny threw her arms around Draco. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love it" she whispered into his neck.

Draco held her close to him, inhaling her summery scented hair. He ran his fingers through it. He grasped the back and kissed her passionately. She returned it instantly running her hands through his hair. Draco licked her lips and her mouth opened to receive him. His tongue ran over the familiar terrain. She moaned against him. He smiled. Ginny rested her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she smiled sweetly and walked inside taking his hand. "Let's go for a walk"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just don't want to spoil the second part of you present when you haven't even gotten the first part yet"

"Really what is it?"

"You'll see" she walked over to her trunk and opened it. She pulled out a long silver box and handed it to Draco. He smiled not looking at the box but looking at her. He removed the piece of silk fabric inside. He looked at it and then her.

"A blindfold?" he asked.

"And that's just the first part"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"And when can I expect the rest?"

She walked over to him her hands slid over his shoulders and she caught his earlobe between her teeth then kissed it delicately and felt him shiver slightly.

"Later" she whispered before she turned and walked out of the room.

(Next Scene)

Ginny had Draco show her the Malfoy estate for the rest of the afternoon. Which with Draco as your tour guide is _very_ interesting. Ginny had him show her everything, she asked him the simplest questions just to see if he would answer them and surprisingly he did. Every stupid pointless obvious easy question Ginny could think of he answered.

Ginny finally pried his lips off of hers and his hands off her hips and said goodbye at the door to her room. She locked it behind her, she also walked over to the door adjoining her room to Draco's and locked that one to... just in case.

Ginny's room had several doors. One for the wardrode, one to the balcony, one to Draco's room, one to the hallway and one to the bathroom.

This is the one she went through now. As she stepped in the bath started to fill. The red candles around the room lit and filled the room with a strawberry scent. Ginny found it strange that the Cherry wood room had a strawberry scent. She giggled to herself.

She walked over to the red marble sunken tub and touched the water, the temperature was perfect and where her hand connected with the surface of the water bubbles erupted across the expanse of the tub. The air now smelt like wild flowers mixed with fresh picked strawberries. She slid out of her robes and shed her clothes. She slid delicately into the water. A plate of strawberries appeared next . Ginny smiled and reached for the sweet fruit.

_A girl could get use to this_ she thought to herself as she placed the strawberry between her lips.

(Next Scene)

Draco sat across from his mother at the dining room table. She smiling at him and sipping her elfin wine.

"What is it? What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing ducky, your so paranoid sometimes"

"Just around you" He smiled.

"Your just like your father sometimes" Narcissa laughed to herself.

But the smile dropped from Draco's face.

"Calm down ducky, I didn't mean like that" Draco made a grumbling sound in his throat and his mother simply smiled to herself.

The door behind them opened and Virginia walked in. Draco stood (always the gentlemen that one.. You here that you are to stand when a lady enters the room. Etiquette lesson one) She walked over two the seat next to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then turned her attention to Mrs, Malfoy.

"Good evening" she said politely.

Narcissa smiled "Good evening"

Draco pulled out her chair and Ginny sat down. He pushed her in slightly and then seated himself.

The meal was absolutely delightful. Virginia and Narcissa got along beautifully they had a lot in common they both liked to tease Draco and that's what they spent most of the meal doing. During dessert in the middle of one of Draco's 'how many muggles...' jokes, they were interrupted by a house elf by the name of Batty. (Jamaican joke heehee)

"Master malfoy, sir, Batty dost apologize for the interruption, but batty has to speak to you sir"

"What is it?"

"A Master Macnair has called during your dining hour for your father I tells him Master malfoy senior is not here and that the family if dining and cannot possibly take guests but he says he says he can speak with the young Malfoy and that it is of most exigent matters"

Draco sighed. He looked at his mother who gave him a small nod. Draco excused himself and left. Ginny and Narcissa were left alone in an oddly comforting silence.

"Virginia, may I ask you something?" Narcissa spoke breaking the muteness.

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy"

"Please call me Narcissa"

"Narcissa"

"Virginia, do you love my son?" Ginny was caught completely off ward by the woman's oppugn.

"Well I like him.. A lot.. But ..I've never really thought..."

Narcissa chuckled. "I seen to have surprised you with my bluntness... what I meant to say was could you... eventually?" Narcissa looked at her with serious but self-collected eyes.

Ginny thought for a moment and them smiled slightly. "Yes I think I could"

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you"

(Next Scene)

Draco had come back to dinner quite upset about his meeting with Macnair. Later he and Ginny said goodnight to Narcissa as she went up the right staircase to her bed.

Draco was in an awful mood as they made their way back to their rooms. Ginny followed him to his room. It was Mahogany and Emerald green. Draco was standing by one of the large bay windows, looking over the dark grounds. Ginny walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and began to kiss his neck. She felt him relax in her arms. She walked around to face him and perched on the window sill. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her.

She stole her hands back around his neck as his slowly moved over her thighs. She pulled him against her, as he hoisted her into the air. She was now between him and the wall by the window. She pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He undid the ribbon down the front of her dress that held up the bodice. It sild down to her hips.

His hands slid under her butt and he held her tighter as he crossed the room to his bed. He lay her down and was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Wait" she said as the rest of her dress was removed leaving her in her black bra and underwear. She sat up and kissed him. "I'll be right back."

She crossed the room and slipped through the door adjoining her room to Draco's. He let out a breath and lay against the pillows of his bed closing his eyes.

He felt cold smooth fabric slip over his already closed eyes. "Ginny?" he breathed.

"Ssshhh" she soothed as she lifted his head sightly to tie the blindfold.

"So what should I do?" he asked as his head fell back on the pillows. She felt him straddle his waist.

"Anything" she whispered. He quirked an eyebrow feeling her place his hands on the small of her back.

"Ginny..." he began but she cut him off.

"Don't talk so much" she kissed him before he could respond and his hands automatically went to work. He slid them up her body. Round to her back as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He unhooked her bra and threw it aside. He slid one had over her ample breast. Adust smiled as heard a moan escape Ginny's swollen lips. He wished he could see her face. He just wished he could see her.

She ran her hands down his chest placing flutterby kisses along his jaw, neck and chest. She worked her way back up to his waiting lips. Draco felt himself growing harder with wanting as the minutes went by. He needed her now. Ginny began to unbutton his pants. She broke their kiss to remove them, then his boxers.

She stared at the naked figure in front of her, she knew it was rude to stare but how could she not. He was the picture of perfection, and he was in front of her in all his glory. He was hers.

Draco felt her kiss hin again. Now there was only a thin sheet of lace separating their bodies. Draco rolled on top of the young women who was kissing him intently. She could feel his extremity pressing against her lace underwear, she moved against him drawing a groan from his lips.

As Draco shed her of the lace barrier Ginny gently slid her hands up his face slowing removing the blindfold. Draco looked down at the scarlet haired goddess laying beneath him. He smiled. Something so innocent, so pure was his... and his alone.

Draco looked into her affectionate brown eyes. Shifting himself to enter her. She gave him a reassuring nod a smile playing on her lips. He captured her mouth as he entered her. His kiss muffled the pain that flew from her lips. Her eyes shut tight.

As Draco kisses her tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she didn't have a very high tolerance for pain. Draco gave her time to adjust to a new experience. He kissed her cheeks and her tear stained temples. Ginny opened her eyes and gave draco a small nod.

He began moving slowly, giving Ginny time to get use to the sensation. As the pain waned from her eyes Ginny found her self moving with him. Draco took the moans that she let escape her mouth as the go ahead to speed up. At this she found herself arching against him, loving every movement.

Coming closer Ginny locked her legs around Draco's waist. Embedding him deeply inside her. His pace quickened with each growing thrust. Finally they both culminated calling each others names.

Draco collapsed on top of Ginny's body, both were panting breathlessly. Ginny kissed his sweat beaded forehead. He kissed her lips pulling her close to him. He rolled over unsheathed himself from her. Still holding her close to his chest as she kissed him, his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his chest.

(Next Scene)

Ginny woke up with emerald green sheets wrapped her naked form. She eased herself painfully on to her elbows taking in her surroundings. Draco was nowhere in the room. She would go and look for him but she couldn't move at this point in time but she didn't mind.

Draco walked into the room, in his boxers, toast between his teeth. He looked over to the bed and smiled seeing that Ginny was awake. He walked over bending his head to hers. Getting the point she bit down on the other side of the toast. Draco took a bite and left the rest with Ginny.

He swallowed, "Morning" he said.

Ginny smiled in reply still chewing her toast.

"I was about to take a shower, would you like to join me?" He said suggestively.

Finishing her toast she replied. "I'd love to but I find my self unable to move"

"I figure as much" Draco walked over to her pulling the sheet off her. He slid his hands under her shoulders and knees lifting her into his arms. Ginny giggled sightly as he carried her into his bathroom.

Draco's was a green version of hers same sunken tub only his was green marble. It had filled itself when they had entered. Draco lowered them both into the warm water.

He pulled Ginny into his lap her back rested against his chest. She lay comfortably against him resting her head back on his shoulders as the warmth of the water around them tended to her sore muscles.

Draco took a bar of soap off of the side of the bath and dipped it under the water wetting it. He rubbed along Ginny's lean abdominal muscles. A sweet cinnamon scented mist fell over the room. Draco ran the soap over her thighs and she hissed slightly in both pleasure and pain. Ginny rested on Draco's, he finger resting in between his resting on the soap.

She slipped the soap out of his hands painfully she turned in his lap. Ginny straddled his lap running the soap over his chest at the same time catching his lower lip between her teeth. She kissed him and he responded slipping his tongue into her mouth and his hands slipping around her waist.

The bar of soap sunk forgotten onto the floor of the tub. She slid one hand around his neck her other slipped mutely between their bodies. Ginny stroked Draco underneath the waves of bath water. He groaned as her lips moved to his earlobe and nibbled it slowly.

Draco couldn't take this for much longer. Removed Ginny's hand from his member and grabbed her hips. Lifting her over him he impaled her onto his extremity.

She moaned as he filled her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, his hands remaining firmly on her hips. Their movements began slowly at first then Draco sped up the movements of Ginny's hips as he raised her and let her sink back down onto him rapidly.

They came with a mixture of panting and screaming, Ginny falling onto Draco's strong chest, her own chest raising and falling rapidly. Draco looked down at the girl who lay on his chest, giving sweet flutterby kisses every now and then.

Feeling his eyes on her Ginny looked into Draco's ash grey eyes and saw something in them.

"Draco, what is it?"

"Nothing" he said , still staring into her brown eyes.

"Draco do I look stupid to you? What's wrong?"

He sighed, there was really no way around it he was going to have to tell her sooner or later so why not get it over with. "Gin... I... think I love you."

Ginny was dumbfounded this was the second Malfoy to talk to her about love. "Draco... I... well... um... Huh?"

"You don't have to say anything, I'm not even sure myself just... just don't leave me." He wasn't looking at her anymore but his thumb was gently stroked her hair.

She smiled, "I won't, I promise" she practically whispered the last part but he heard her and he let the words wash over him slowly.

(End)

I apologize for the lateness but again my internet was down so here you go.


	12. Call it what you will my head hurts

1A/n: I'm writing this and have no idea when it is your reading it as my net is down at the moment but here we go to occupy my time.** Ok for the fifteenth time I KNOW Ginny is short for Ginevra not Virginia but for the sake of a pun earlier in the story it will remain Virginia in this story!!!!!!!! now stop correcting me!!!!**

Disclaimer: if I owned it I'd be rich and my internet would work so you can figure this one out.

* * *

Chapter 12.

Draco walked down the Hogwarts halls Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Blaise on one arm Pansy on the other a cocky smirk on his lips. They walked down the hall and into the great hall. Which was decked out in Red, gold and Blue for the Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw match that morning.

As he and his Slytherins entered the great room the Gryffindor quidditch team was leaving. Through the usual exchange of smirks and insults. Draco managed to catch Ginny's eye unnoticed and winked at her to which Ginny gave a small smile before turning to Blaise and informing her that she was as about as a piece of dry toast.

Draco and Ginny had seen each other regularly inside and out of lessons which after an incident that involved them almost being caught by sprout had been limited to learning ONLY, but since Christmas neither of them had brought up or discussed the 'L' word again. (And no I do not mean the show on Showtime)

* * *

Ginny buckled the front of her quidditch robes and sat down to do up her boots as Harry finished another riveting pre-game pep talk.

"- ok guys if we just stick to what we practiced and how we practiced it we should be fine. Remember you two," he turned to the beaters Alan and Ricky Smith. "Ignore me and focus on Ginny especially in possession monomania the Ravenclaws go after chasers more so they'll be all over Ginny seen as she's our best Chaser." They nodded in understanding.

Harry took a deep breath, even now quidditch gave him a nervous thrill. "Ok let's go."

The team left the Red and Gold changing room and walked onto the field for their Final Quidditch of the year. They walked onto the to their usual applause. The Ravenclaw team waited on the pitch. Madam Hooch gave the word and the captains shook. They mounted their brooms and Madam Hooch released the balls. Her whistled shrieked through the still atmosphere and the game began.

Fourteen players rose into the air. As the quaffle was thrown into the breeze, but Ginny was on point catching it with ease and streaking off towards the Ravenclaw goals. As Harry had said Rowena's beaters were on her.

The game drew on, Ginny threw the quaffle and it went through the center hoop with ease. She almost fell off of her broom celebrating they were up by 50 and if they kept possession of the ball until Harry caught the snitch they would win the cup for the fifth year in a row.

Ginny looked at Harry who shook his head. Ginny felt something gently brushing her cheek her face froze as her eyes ,over to her right, Harry followed her line of vision and they both caught sight of the snitch. She looked at Harry who nodded. He turned his broom to face her and began flying as stealthily as well as quick as possible.

As he closed in on Ginny who was hovering a still as she could so as not to disturb the snitch, Dean streaked past her accidentally knocking into her broom she stumbled slightly before regaining composure she looked beside her it was gone and Harry streaked after it.

"Shit!" Ginny cursed.

She spun her broom and flew after Dean she hadn't spoken to him since he hit her and wasn't sorry about the hard time everyone was giving him, he deserved it. He was just lucky she hadn't let Draco get to him... she was beginning to regret that decision.

"Thomas!" She yelled.

"What?"

"What the hell is your problem? Or are you actually that retarded?"

"Huh?" Dean looked throughly confused but what could you expect.

"Harry was about to catch the snitch, you dolt, that's why I wasn't moving it was by my head, I mean what did you think I was catching some z's or something?"

"How was I suppose to know!"

"What ever Thomas I don't have time for this-" she turned to fly off but Dean's words stopped her immediately.

"Of course we must get back to our precious Malfoy."

Ginny spun around in midair, glaring at Dean she neared him dangerously. "Listen carefully Thomas because the next time you hear this it will be from under my boot. I don't care what you _think_ you saw. All you need to know is that I'm not with you ok? It's my life and that is none your business and if you talk to me like that again I will personally see to it that the Thomas line ends with you. Are we clear?" she spoke in a low dangerous voice.

"What are you gonna do kill me?" Dean taunted foolishly.

"Oh no, I'll do something much worse," she leaned up "I'll castrate you." she said simply raising her hand and catching the quaffle Dean hadn't even seen. She finally stopped her glare and flew off.

As she streaked towards the Ravenclaw goals, she was within three feet of the goals when her broomstick began to shudder under neath her but at this moment she took no notice.

She feinted throwing the ball through the right hoop scoring through the left. The Gryffindors cheered and Ginny waved. Just then her broom shook violently beneath her. She grabbed onto it quickly to steady herself but at that moment it began to buck.

It vaulted violently before sending her hurtling to the ground fifty feet below.

* * *

Ron paced beside his baby sister's bed. She had been unconscious for the past two days and he had only left her side when Linda had forced him to sleep. He and Linda had stopped hiding since Ginny's accident, since she had been the only person he would talk to for awhile.

Linda entered the hospital wing with a tray of sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice.

"Ron you really should eat something" she commented resting the tray on Ginny's bedside along with the juice.

"I'm not hungry" he mumbled.

"Oh my mistake your stomach must be asking for to day's paper not nourishment you know I always get those mixed up." she said sarcastically.

She sighed pitifully and pulled Ron towards her into a hug. "Come on," she whispered into his shirt. "You need rest."

She silently led Ron to the door and out into the hallway she turned to close the infirmary door.

"You too." she spoke before closing the door and leading Ron away.

Draco sat in the chair beside her bed. Underneath his invisibility cloak where he had been the past two days. He pulled the shimmering cloth off of himself and let it fall to the ground, as he leaned closer to her bed.

He took one of her petit hands into his and watched the comatose girl. Her fiery crimson mane haloed her face. She was slightly pale but her hands still held a comforting warmth.

Draco let unabated silent tears run down his cheeks. He licked his lips and spoke to her as though she was there. "You have to come back Ginny." he spoke softly. "I mean you promised me and you're a bloody Gryffindor they don't break promises."

* * *

McGonagall made her rounds, through the halls. She checked the classrooms and bathrooms as she made her way to the infirmary to check on her student.

She opened the large wooden doors silently and entered the dark room. The only light was the moon outside that flooded the east windows. They illuminated the beds along the west wall where her student lay.

The moon glinted on a silver headed figure. He was sitting by her bed head bent down. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the head belonged to but what boggled Minerva was the fact that he seemed to be here to visit her student a sworn enemy of him and his family. She approached cautiously.

"Mr. Malfoy." she spoke clearly but the boy didn't move.

"Mr. Malfoy." she called again. "May I help you?" she approached the bed as he shook his head.

"Then might I ask hat your doing here?"

Draco opened his mouth and found his throat dry, he swallowed and tried again. "I'm not leaving her" he said simply.

"And why on earth not?"

"Because I want to make sure she's ok" he said in the same low dry voice.

"Mr. Malfoy she'll be fine there is no need to be out of your bed at this time now would you please leave?"

"No." he said simply.

"And why on earth not? I mean you have absolutely no connections to the girl so why do you care what happens to her." McGonagall asked.

Draco took a deep breath. He wasn't in the mood to make up a lie the truth was just much easier. "She's my girlfriend." he answered.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall was definitely not expecting that.

"She's my girlfriend" he repeated wishing McGonagall away.

"Mister Malfoy this is really not the time or thing to joke about"

"I'm not joking, look ask Linda if you want she knows but other than her my only other piece of evidence is lying unconscious in front of me. So I guess your just gonna have to take my word for it." Draco said anger seeping into his steadily raising voice.

McGonagall was speechless she looked at the slytherin who had finally decided to look at her. She could she the tear stains down his cheeks and the truth that glinted in his eyes. This was not the Draco malfoy projected to the world. Oh no. this was the real Draco Malfoy the one Severus kept on trying to convince them existed. She had finally seen it for herself as she had taunted Snape so many times about.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy." She said finally. She sighed quietly realizing what an affect the one girl had had on the school. Mcgonagall sent up a silent prayer to any god that might be listening.

She turned to leave and reached the door before turning back to the other student. "May I share this information with the other teachers for our investigation of Virginia's sudden fall?"

Draco nodded anything to get her out.

She turned back to the door. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy get some rest Virginia will be fine she wouldn't want you losing sleep over her." with that she disappeared through the doors. Leaving Draco with Ginny. Alone.

* * *

Not very long but full of action now review because you love me and even if you don't review anyway. 


	13. Here's another one my head still hurts

1I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the jinx patch!

Chapter 13.

* * *

Draco headed down the halls of hogwarts towards the dungeons. He needed to talk to Snape. He turned a corner and bumped into Blaise. She was leaning against a wall she seemed to be waiting on him.

"Where have you been?" she cut straight to the point.

"I've been busy."

"For a fortnight Draco I highly doubt it." he tried to walk past her but she blocked him.

"I'm not stupid like you think Draco I know where you've been I just want to hear it from you." Draco looked down at her blankly. "I can't believe this I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think no ones looking and when you disappear late at night I make your excuses hoping I'm wrong but the nagging in the back of my mind tells me different... all I want to know is why Draco? Why her? Why not me? I loved you for so long."

He looked down into her pleading eyes begging him to love her but he couldn't he couldn't lie to her.

"I don't know" he answered finally. "I don't know why not you Blaise, ok? I don't make the decisions I just follow them."

Blaise closed her eyes she understood and she was happy for him they had been friends for years I mean they had been each others firsts that's how much he meant to her but first doesn't necessarily mean always.

She began nodding slowly and turned to walk off. But he stopped her placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye Blaise." he said quietly.

"Bye." she whispered. She turned and disappeared down the hall to the Slytherin common room. Draco continued on his way to Snape's office.

He entered the professor's dark dungeon office, He was sitting behind his desk as a large pot of something brewed in the corner. Draco approached him and took a seat across from him.

"I'm assuming you've heard." Draco said.

"Of course but you weren't suppose to find out for a while."

"Well my father wasn't here at Christmas to intercept McNair so yes I know and I'm not going through with it I simply refuse."

Snape looked up at his student over the paper he had been marking. "And why come to me?"

"Just doing what I was told."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"My mother." Draco answered simply. "She said if I ever had second thoughts about anything I was to go to you... so here I am."

Severus surveyed his student. He had to admit the boy was straight forward he knew what he did and didn't want and was going to get it with or without Severus' help, but there would be no need for that.

"So what exactly do you want? Do you want to never get the mark? Or do you want to get it and work for me?"

"I don't want it, I don't want anything to do with it."

Severus nodded. "Ok well this will take some planning but I'll talk to Dumbledore and we'll come up with someway for you to get away from your father so that he can't force this on you as he was planning to do. Come back to me... in about two days I should have spoken to Dumbledore by then and we should have something for you."

Draco got up. "Ok, if that's all I have to get back to the infirmary." He turned to leave.

"You really care for this girl don't you."

"You know I do." Draco walked to the door pulled it open and stepped out.

Snape nodded. "Be careful. Love makes us do strange things."

Draco smirked at the door back still to Snape.

"I know it does." he commented as the door swung shut.

* * *

it had been a two weeks since Ginny's fall and the Gryffindors still sat quietly in the common room. Some tying to study to get their minds off of their fallen angel others given up long ago and resorted to staring aimlessly out the window and the warm spring night.

They had won the quidditch cup but it hadn't meant as much without the whole team to celebrate. Harry had caught the snitch as Ginny had hit the ground. He felt horrible and responsible. Even though no one was blaming him not even Ron he still felt bad.

Linda walked down from the boys dorm and over to Harry, who sat on the couch. Hermione's head in his lap as she lay down staring at the ceiling even she had abandoned studying in light of recent events.

"He's finally asleep." she announced with a sigh as she fell into a near by armchair.

"Good he needs it." Hermione commented relief in her voice.

"He's cried himself to sleep for the last two weeks."

"Well it's been a hard fortnight"

"I know" Linda shut her eyes.

"Ron's not the only one that needs rest you've been like everyone's mother since the accident. Why don't you go up and rest and I'll bring you some tea later." Hermione said looking up at Linda.

Lin opened her mouth to reply when an owl flew into the common room and landed on her chair. Recognizing the elegant eagle owl Linda removed the letter and scanned it. She felt it's wings brush her cheek as it took flight before anyone else recognized it. Linda got up to leave.

"What's going on?" Harry inquired.

"Um... it's... it's um Luna, yeah luna needs to see me now so I'll have to take a rain check on that Tea and..." she yawned. "Sleep." with that she let before anyone could protest her decision.

She ran through the halls towards the hospital wing ignoring the shouts from portraits and prefects alike. She entered the infirmary and the first thing she noticed was an uncovered Draco. Something was wrong.

She went to his side. "What is ti? What happened? Have you been crying? Oh shit is it that bad?" Linda began to panic.

Draco turned his head to her slightly. "She was jinxed" he spoke in a near whisper.

"What?" Linda was in disbelief.

"McGonagall and Flitwick were just here they finish checking her broom and..."

"Wait McGonagall and Flitwick were here and they told _you_ about Ginny's condition."

"Well, yeah I told McGonagall about me and Ginny a couple of nights ago when she caught me down here."

"Oh" that was all Linda could manage there was just to much info to process here.

"So what did they find out?" Linda finally asked deciding to ask the more important of the questions running through her mind.

"They found this" he threw something at her. "You know what that means right? who even did this, did this..."

"On purpose" Linda concluded. As she stared down at the browning square in her hand. It was white turning brown and burnt around the edges indicating it had been used and pulled off. Which would explain why it was just being found, they usually sink into the surface of whatever they're jinxing not to be found ever but Flitwick had obviously done something to locate this bugger.

"But how? Who?" Linda said looking at the illegal item in he hands.

"We don't know but that proves it had to be someone in the air he delay on it isn't very long."

"But that would mean it was a student. Where would they get one?"

"You can get them in Hogsmeade if you know where to look and who to ask. Nothings that far from reach."

Linda was in slight awe. "But... why her?" she whispered.

Draco took the item from her hands and put it back on the table. "I don't know.

Linda's hazel eyes rested on the white square of enhanced magic. A jinx patch in school, this was wrong.


	14. I hate Titles

1A/N: Tank you for your reviews

**Dracosbaby7 & Blissfulxsin,**You both were correct on who jinxed Ginny!

**Sakura-no-hana-hoshi- **no one is after any other students. This was purely personal.

**Feltons Trory-Baby-**A fortnight is two weeks.

**AmazingReader - OMG** I loved your review I was smiling so much thank you for reading my story!!!

**Srah-** I think you ment Sarah but I work with what I get Thanks for reviewing.

**air-force-chick07-** Yes you were right too.

**Xani- **You say you have an idea but is it the right one? Oh I love your name it's so interesting don't be surprised if it appears in a later story.

**Lanna/John4eva-** yep you were right too.

And everyone else who has been reviewing THANX!!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.

* * *

Chapter 14

McGonagall let the last of then leave she had spent the last week interviewing quidditch teams and had gotten no where. Truthfully none of the teams had any motive. One was hers and the other was ravenclaw they were to smart for that.

She sat at her desk looking over pictures of students their smiling faces watching here from their file frames. Who could have done it? She looked over the students her mind racing through the quidditch games all that had happened. Who had gotten close to her?

Time stopped ad scene played in her head same time a certain file fell from the pile. But why?... but how do I prove it?

* * *

Dumbledore sat waiting he knew it was going to happen tonight he could feel it. He needed it to happen for his students safety and piece of mind he needed this.

He sighed and got up from his desk.

The old man walked over to a mirror on his wall and looked at himself. Removing his glasses he rubbed his eyes. He was getting to old for this. He walked over to his bird and stroked him.

"When did I get this old, Fawkes?" he asked the fire bird. The bird tilted it's head towards his hand in reply.

Why hadn't they owled? I mean they had owled and told him what they were going to do even though they hadn't had to why hadn't they owled to say they had finished. Dumbledore took a few calming breaths. He shouldn't be acting like this it was wrong. There was a possibility that many had died but this was important this was the matter of his students mental and possibly physical health.

An owl screeched announcing it's arrival. Dumbledore hurried over removing the letter from the official owl. He opened the letter eyes scanning the contents his brain filling in the words he missed. He smiled at the contents. Salvation for young mind at last.

* * *

Linda wondered to the library to look for some books on the affects sleep deprivation can have on magical beings because lately Ron's magic was out of sorts. He had tried to clean of the potions essay he had been scrawling down to distract himself with and managed to set it on fire.

As she approached the library one of her least favourite people exited. She let out a breath and lifted her head to ignore him as she walked past. Dean exited the library books under arm. Noticing Linda he glared.

So she was going to try and ignore him like the rest. Well he'd see about that.

"Hey Castleton, how's your boyfriend?" he taunted. "Still setting things on fire?"

"Yeah to bad he missed something... you." she replied rolling her eyes and walking off but Dean blocked her.

"You think you're so great because your with Ron and you get to be the center of attention because your best mates in the infirmary after she let go of her broom. Well guess what your not."

Linda spoke in a low dangerous voice no one had heard her use before as she usual spoke kindly or not at all. "Listen and Listen carefully Thomas, just because you crave attention and need to be noticed by any means possible and that includes dating _Malfoy's girl_ just so you can say you did and hitting her when she turns you down doesn't mean we're all like that and if you speak to me or any one of my friends like this again I will hunt you down like the dog you are and curse you into oblivion... got that?"

Dean eased up on the door frames. With one last glower he pushed past Linda hitting into her shoulder and walked off. Linda rolled her eyes ignoring the growing pain in her shoulder. She made to move into the library when her eye caught something on the ground. Her mouth dropped open and she smiled.

_Oh it might be a little late but Merry Christmas to Me _she picked up the object that had fallen from Dean carefully between her fingers and Dropped in her pocket. _And a happy new Year. _She smiled and turned fleeing the library and heading to McGonagall's office.

* * *

I know I know kill me I love leaving ppl in suspense this a short chappie and I'm sure you can all sense the story coming to a close. Yep I have about two or three chappie's left oh well.

You have probably all figured out who fault Ginny's accident was... but do you know which student Dumbledore is talking about? all will be resolved... eventually _smiles evilly_ Merry Christmas to all!!!!


	15. I think i've given up on titles

1A/N: Heehee I'm evil leaving y'all like that...Heehee. So from the reviews I have gotten so far none knows who Dumbledore was referring too... no one. shakes head in pity well I am appalled.

**Blissfulxsin- **I like you, you always review your cool... but I have to let something slip... I can't kill Dean... I just can't I can let Draco and Ron beat him but that about it. Sorry.

**Feltons Trory-Baby- **I love long reviews like your they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside like I'm doing something right... THANK YOU!!! P.s I figure Flammable Pajamas was a mistake

**Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA**- I KNOW Blaise is a guy. For the fifteenth time. I know this story was written in a book before that lovely discovery was made and I am not changing it, I will however let you know that any other story I have containing Blaise he is in fact a guy... thank you for your time.

**Lily-** I have gotten a beta reader but seriously if it's the spelling that I need it for y'all really should learn to skip over them.

**crazyred**- loved your review and you have a point about the killing me thing. Anyway here's the next Chappie for you. Merry Christmas

**little-munchkin-poo-** I love your reviews!!! I think they are hilarious and my psychopathic side thanks you for your offer to killl pansy but that won't be necessary. _Laughs evilly_ I'll do it myself.

Thanks for any other reviews I might receive. That I just didn't get in time to reply to.

* * *

Chapter 15

Draco made his way down from an appearance he had put in at the common room. People had now taken it upon themselves to ask where he was when he wasn't with them or when he wasn't at meals so he had decided that a few appearances in classes, at meals and in the common room wouldn't hurt.

He was about to start his trek back to the infirmary he wouldn't have to don his cloak until he reached the infirmary hallway so he was considering this another appearance. When Professor Snape left his office. He looked up and saw Draco.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy I was just on my way to the infirmary to speak with you... please step into my office." he spoke with no real tone or hint of emotion.

Draco raised and eyebrow but followed the teacher back into his office. Severus made his way back over to his desk lighting torches on the way. He waved Draco into the seat opposite his desk and seated himself at his large oak desk, that was currently cover with parchment waiting to be graded.

"Draco, I'm just going to get to the point as I have absolutely no idea how you will take this news," Draco was definitely listening now. "It is also my suggestion no matter how you take the news in here please try to look a little remorseful in the public eye." Ok now not only was Draco listening he was confused.

Snape sighed. "Draco your father... he's dead. He dead last night in a ministry raid on your house." Snape watched the seventeen year old take the news.

Draco blinked several times. "Is my mum, ok?" he asked still no expression dawned his porcelain face.

"Yes she was in Diagon Alley at the time."

Draco blinked several more times and then shrugged. "Is that it?"

Now it was Snape's turn to blink. "Um..yeah I just wanted to tell you before the rest of the school read Monday's prophet."

"Ok. I'm told... can I go now?"

The professor was about to question his student further when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and a chestnut haired honey blonde streaked prefect entered hurriedly.

"Um, professor have you seen-" she began then caught sight of Draco. "Draco there you are!"

"What is it Linda?" Draco asked trying to read her face.

"McGonagall want's to see us in her office it's about Ginny's accident." The sound of Draco's chair scratching the granite stone floor, rang through the potion master's office, without another word they were off down the corridor towards McGonagall's office. It wasn't peculiar to see two prefects, even of different houses, walking down the transfiguration corridor towards McGonagall's office. As she was head of the prefect department in the school. So they didn't bother splitting up and taking different routes to McGonagall's office.

They reached and entered to find Ron, Harry and Hermione all ready there waiting with McGonagall. They looked up at their entrance. Draco closed the door but didn't make his way any further in.

"I knew it." Ron said. "It had to be him." Linda had already made it over to her seat next to Ron and gently pushed him back down in his seat.

"Ron, ssshh, it wasn't him." she sat down.

"Then what is he doing here?"

"You mean he doesn't know?" McGonagall asked. Both Draco and Linda shook their heads.

"Know what?" Ron asked looking from the professor, to Linda, to Draco, back to Linda.

"I think I'll go wait for our last arrival outside." McGonagall said getting up and leaving the room but not before giving both Draco and Linda knowing looks.

They nodded. The door closed.

"Lin, what's going on?" Ron looked at Linda. His eyes widened. "Linda are you and him..." he trailed off.

Linda almost choked on the air in her lungs as she realized what her boyfriend was thinking. "No! Ron No! _I'm_ not with Draco. NO!"

Draco shook hie head hiding a small smirk that appeared on his face at this accusation.

"Believe me Weasley I have much better taste." he said, "No offence Linda your just not my type."

Linda rolled her eyes.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked Linda.

There was an uncomfortable silence but Linda was saved a horrible explanation by McGonagall entering the room followed by...

"You, you did this to my sister?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Can it Thomas, we can prove you did it." Linda retorted angrily.

"Why did you do it?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea what your on about, mate." Dean said.

"Don't mate me." Linda held Ron to his seat.

"Mr. Thomas, please sit." McGonagall said stiffly. Dean sat.

"Now Mr. Thomas, I'm not here to listen to you I've already heard you lie to me, because as Miss. Castleton said we can and have already proved you guilty but what I want to know is... why?"

"Why what? What are you on about?"

"Virginia Weasley's accident and the fact that you placed a not only dangerous but illegal Jinx patch on the girl broom while she was in the air causing her to fall fifty feet to the ground."

Dean chuckled. "You really think I did it? You all are more screwed than I thought."

But the next thing that happened none of the Gryffindors saw coming they hadn't even noticed Draco crossing the room but the next thing they knew dean was on the ground holing his nose as Draco shook out the knuckles on his right hand.

"What the hell was that for?" dean said holding his nose.

"Why did you do it?" Linda asked.

"I didn't"

"Why my sister?" Ron asked.

"I didn't"

"Why her?" Ron yelled.

"I did-"

"Why!"

"Because he doesn't deserve her!" the room was silent everyone was watching dean as he rose from the floor. "He doesn't, she's to good for him... and me doesn't even love her he's just using her, she's just another notch in his bedpost. Another conquest, another fling. I mean he walks around the school like he's so high and mighty flaunting it, flaunting her, in my face. I couldn't take it."

Draco couldn't believe it. "Then take it up with me face to face, snake to lion... man to mouse."

Dean lunged at Draco who would have moved had Ron not stopped Dean with his fist. Linda Hermione and Harry had a time separating the two.

"Impedimenta!" McGonagall bellowed over the din. The pile of students was thrown backwards. She huffed straightened her robes, taking a deep calming breath she began to talk. ""Now, Ms. Granger, I hope I can trust you to safely escort Mr. Thomas to the Infirmary for his injuries and then _Straight_ to the headmaster's office for his punishment."

Hermione glared at Dean pulling out her wand pointing straight at him. "Of course you can Professor... but I can't promise he won't 'trip' down a flight of stairs... or two."

"I didn't hear that." McGonagall said. Hermione escorted Dean out into the hall as the door closed you could hear Dean's yelps as Hermione poked him with her wand. A silence hung over the room as new minds processed the information that had just been shouted at them.

Ron turned to face Draco. "You... and my sister." he said weakly but as though he was calculating something in his mind. Draco nodded. "And you knew" he turned to Linda.

She nodded sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Ron Ginny made me promise not to tell _anyone."_

"-But I'm her brother... and your boyfriend"

"I know and I feel awful but..." she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me." he said quietly but even the softest words can cut like a knife. Harry put a hand around his friends shoulder's giving linda a 'give it time' look as they left.

Linda sank into a chair letting silent tears fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks. Draco stepped out of the shadows.

"My boyfriends isn't talking to me because of you, I should hate your guts," she sniffled. "But I'm not. I pity you because my love _will_ get over it. I mean it's Ron I've known him since I was like four... but Gin, gin's not even here for you." She got up and left.

* * *

It was dark and she couldn't move... she hated the dark. It felt kinda like she trapped underwater. And people kept on talking to her but she couldn't reply. She recognized a few, Ron, Linda, Harry, Hermione, but one in particular was what was keeping her listening.

But she hadn't heard it in a while.

There it was again there was someone calling her name why did they keep doing that she was right here she hadn't moved... until now.

Ginny opened her eyes, she was gasping for breath. Trying to get all she could before it went away again. Her vision swam into focus there seemed to be a red cabbage floating in front of her.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Her brother's head swam into focus. His face full of surprise. Next thing she knew his arms were around her neck. Her muscles disagreed at first, but finally sank into her brothers arms.

* * *

This was a happy moment.

Ok here we go again another day another chappie.

_Where is Draco?_

_What will happen now that his father is dead? (Suggestions welcome)_

_What will happen to Ron and Linda?_

_And Ginny gets a massage for her worn out muscles_.


	16. Here the last of the pack, Green day roc...

1A/N: Hey look down there it's a story.

**Purplemoonflower- **You review was funny have you ever reviewed me before?

**Blissfulxsin, Feltons trory-baby and Little-munchkin-poo**- I do love your reviews please keep them coming.

Chapter 16.

"I can't believe my _best_ friend wasn't waiting at my bedside with bated breath for my awakening... I think I'm insulted."

Linda sat on the window seat of the dorm she shared with Ginny. She had been staring out the window silently crying about what? She wasn't even sure anymore when a very familiar voice floated across her ears. She turned to face the person and her jaw dropped.

"Ginny!" She exclaimed running over to her friend. The girls embraced each other. Tears of joy coursed down each girls' cheek.

"Oh my gosh Gin."

"What is it, Lin you're suppose to be happy?"

"I am..." Linda began to explain.

"...But you're not." Ginny finished.

"Exactly." Linda smiled, she had Ginny back someone to talk to who under stood her.

They walked over to the window seat and sat. they turned to there sides bringing one knee towards them so that they were facing the each other.

"Where should I start?" Linda asked.

"The beginning," Ginny stated. "Maybe you can fill in the blanks Ron left."

Linda smiled slightly taking a deep breath she began.

"... and then I had to tell Ron about you and Draco and He's not talking to me because I didn't tell him, oh and All the teachers know about you guys because Draco had to tell them and hell most of the school knows." Linda ended quickly hoping Ginny hadn't heard the last part.

Ginny sat silently awestruck. "Huh?"

"Well, the school doesn't really know... they think they know because they've heard rumors but with you in a coma no one there to confirm or deny, except Draco who is doing neither, he just kinda lets them talk. His father died a couple of days ago."

"What!"

"Yeah the ministry aurors raided their manor like a week ago and Lucius died in the crossfire,"

"How's his mother?" Ginny asked her voice full of concern.

"She's fine she wasn't int the house, she was at an appointment in Diagon Alley. It was in the Prophet and everything." Linda moved over to her trunk removing an a small newspaper clipping. She handed it to Ginny who silently read it through.

When she was done she slowly lowered it, all she could do was... blink.

"...Ok." she began slowly. "So how did you say Draco was?"

"Horrible he's not eating properly you can tell he's not sleeping at all and he's not talking.. To anyone, not to teachers, not slytherin, not to Blaise, not to me... no one."

"Shit" Ginny whispered, she took a deep breath. " I have my work cut out for me."

"I'll help you get in contact with Draco."

"Why?"

"So that you can help him..."

"Lin I'm talking about you and Ron I can get to Draco later... I know that sounds mean but I'm awake and he knows it so I have a feeling he won't be starving himself much longer but Lin your like my sister I have to help you... plus Ron hard headed and I'd like to make a dent as soon as possible."

Linda Laughed truly laughed for the first time in weeks. She had Ginny back.

* * *

Ginny crossed the common room accepting the hugs and pats on the back she received but never losing sight of her target. The gryffindors smiles had returned to their faces now that she was back. She reached her prey and struck.

"Hey Ron," She started cheerfully seating her self next to her brother on the stone window sill. He was sitting with one leg in the common room and the other out the window in the evening breeze. Ginny followed suit. Watching her brother, who only watched the sunset.

"So I guess you know I know." he said finally.

"I know more."

"... how could you, Gin?" He practically whispered.

"How could I Ron? How could you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, fine I'm going out with Draco I didn't tell you but don't take out your anger on Linda ok? If you should be upset with anyone it should be me Ron I can handle this. Linda can't... She loves you."

"Huh yeah right love, you really keep things from people you love."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes you do, I love you Ron and kept this from you too. Hell she didn't even want me to tell her because she didn't want to have to lie to you... she loves you."

"Then why keep it from me?"

"Ron! She was doing _me_ a favor me her best friend and you know as well as I do if this was you and Harry he would have kept that secret for you and you for him."

Ron huffed.

"Listen Ron you're being pig headed."

"Am not"

"Are too... look can I ask a question?"

"Can I stop you?"

"No... where you her first? And don't lie to because she already told me."

Ron looked into his sister's penetrating brown eyes and nodded.

"That's all thee proof you need."

"What?"

"Ron Linda has told me on _many_ occasions that she would only lose it with someone she absolutely and positively loved and who loved her back."

Ron gave her a questioning look.

"Believe me she'd know she knows everything, hell she knows what I'm thinking before I do. She'd know."

Ron returned hi gaze to the blood red sunset. Ginny took both his hands in hers.

"Ron listen to me," she said kindly. "You are both in love with each other ok? Don't let my life and my decisions get in the way of that... it's special."

Ron hugged his sister. "Fine," he whispered, he pulled away slightly. "But can I say something?"

"What?"

"Malfoy?"

"Ron don't that is my life and _my_ business."

"Fine but can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

She sighed.

"If you can tell me that I'll leave you alone."

"Ron it would be wrong of me to tell you that when I haven't told him yet."

Ron nodded slightly Ginny noted the slight smile on his face. This wasn't as hard ad she thought.

* * *

Ginny was awake, she was alive, he was happy... right?

Draco walked down the halls towards the 7th year Transfiguration classroom. He had been told to meet someone there at nine. He opened the door and entered the class it was empty. Well he was there where were they? Draco took a seat on a nearby desk.

Then someone spoke behind him.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley" Draco was on alert.

"I'm getting straight to the point, _we _don't like each other but for some reason or another my sister likes you so I warn you if you hurt one hair on her head I'll hunt you down and..."

"Ron1" Ginny stepped out from behind him. "Stop now you've delivered your threat."

Ron glowered at Draco. Draco eyes flickered from Ron to Ginny who looked away from her brother towards Draco. A slight smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Hey."

She looked back at Ron. "You can go now" Ron gave Draco one last warning look and left.

Ginny was now looking at the floor. Draco made to get up.

Her head suddenly snapped up. "Stay there."

He froze.

"I'm not sure I'm talking to you yet." she explained. She began walking towards him hips swaying.

"Did you visit me?"

"Yes." she undid her first button.

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?"

"Your brother forbade me and I didn't want to hurt him in his emotional state." she smiled continuing on her way to him "aren't we the considerate one?" She rested her forearms on his shoulders. His hands sliding around her hips.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Your back."

"And what about your father's death?"

"You know about that?"

"I was throughly briefed by Linda."

"Really? I was hoping I would get to _brief_ you" He smirked.

Ginny smiled. "You will" he leaned forward. "Later" she finished leaning back. When he sat back up she straddled his lap.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine my mother's ok, I'm free, I have you now." he stopped talking.

"Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"Why did you say that like that?"

"Say what?"

"Now are you expecting to lose me?"

"No but."

"Draco stop.. I think I need to tell you something now."

Draco was confused. He really hadn't expected it to come out like that. He sat back and let her talk.

"Draco remember when I was at your house and you said you thought you loved me?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you but I've been thinking about that and.. I love you I don't need to think I don't need more time... I love you right here right now and I will forever."

Draco stared into her umber eyes. There was probably no better response he could have given her than the one he did. He leaned forward kissing her deeply and passionately. She leaned against him fully accepting his kiss. He slid his tongue into her warm mouth it slid along the insides he had long ago memorized. A small moan escaped her lips as she lay him back on the desk. She still straddled his hips. He pulled away slightly.

"If it wasn't painfully obvious I love you too." he said breathlessly.

Ginny giggled and hit him playfully. She was back they were back and all was right with the world.

The next few days were a blur. Ginny received more than one massage from Draco and she even gave a few. They spent most of it in Draco's room only making appearances at meals together. Oddly enough the school had accepted it quite well. Maybe the rumors had eased them into the thought so seeing it didn't surprise them or maybe it was the threat Ron and Harry had spread. The world may never know.

But as for Draco and Ginny. Now I know that this a cliche and a lame one at that but who cares it fits. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

() I know out of all the ending I could have picked that was probably the lamest one but the story had to end somehow and well... it's over.

Thank you to my loyal reviewers I hope you all love me enough to stay with me through another story. If you would please direct your attention to story number two betrothed and oblivious I will begin updating that one... Thank you and GOODNIGHT!


End file.
